


Wonders of Sparta

by AquilaVolat



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaVolat/pseuds/AquilaVolat
Summary: It is renaissance Italy. For two thousand years Kassandra has overseen balance in the world, keeping powerful artifacts out of the hands of the corrupt. She has faced and defeated templars, assassins, armies, monsters and gods. But in more ways than one, none compare to her new adversary – a certain mighty Amazon.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 135
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to give this a go! I'm new to writing, but have had a story in mind for a while, and thought why not!
> 
> I write pretty slow, so my chapters are short and sweet. :) But, I've given myself a headstart, so should be able to keep them coming every couple of weeks hopefully.
> 
> If anyone does actually read this - please feel free to comment!

The condottiero approached his assailant, tightening his grip around the handle of his war axe. His grotesque sneer betrayed his lust for violence. A quartet of solders flanked his sides, two possessing blood stained falchions, the others with their bows drawn, arrows primed to fire.

Usually, the inhumanly swift assassin would have escaped with ease, but that evening soldiers patrolled every corner of Florence, having predicted the Creed would attempt to steal the Shroud. The tall hooded figure was trapped in an alleyway and was out of options.

“We were expecting you assassin.” He spat in a self-gratifying tone. “Always believing yourselves to work in the shadows to serve some higher purpose. You are far from invisible and will suffer a painful death for your misguided hubris.”

The hooded figure didn’t respond, remaining almost motionless except for their subtle, measured breaths. Their broad silhouette exuded an intimidating sense of calm.

“Have you nothing to say?” the condottiero demanded. He turned to his guards and laughed. “Is this man so frail of soul as to face death in silence?”

This time, the figure chose to answer, revealing a lush, velvet-smooth Grecian voice. “If you must know, I have walked from one end of the Earth to the other, and I’ve seen too many people die. In my silence, I was deciding how to kill you, whilst sparing your men.”

The figure paused to contemplate their words further.

“And I am not an assassin.”

“I am not a man.”

“My name is Kassandra.”

“The Eagle Bearer.”

“And the keeper of the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus.”

“A woman?” the condottiero croaked, forcing a disparaging laugh, unnecessarily deeper than his natural register. “And pray tell me, did you think of a way to kill me?”

Kassandra rolled her eyes.

_I tell this idiot I wield the power of a celestial being and it’s my gender that shocks him._

She stepped forward purposefully to look the condottiero in the eye. He was shorter than her. Smelled of dirt and smoke. He looked arrogant and absent of honour, and exactly fitted the description Kassandra had received from the courtesans earlier that day of their abuser.

“Yes. Many.”

The condottiero heard the thud of the kick and the crack of his own ribs, before his eyes registered movement. He was dead before he hit the ground, 50 paces from where he first stood. The arrows instinctively fired from the archers bows, only to be caught effortlessly in each hand of the Grecian demi-god and snapped between her fingers. The men advanced and were swiftly met by four rapid, solid punches. They collapsed in a limp pile of limbs on the ground.

Men in Firenze have such soft faces. Kassandra mused, stepping over the pile of unconscious soldiers. She glanced at the condottiero’s lifeless body at the end of the alley. It was unattended and the streets sounded quiet. She disappeared to the rooftops.

***

It had been two thousand years since Kassandra began her quest to protect the Staff of Hermes and retain balance in the world. Often this involved thwarting the Templar's thirst for blood and power, but on this occasion, it meant keeping the Shroud from both the Templars and the Creed. From bitter experience, Kassandra had learned that even in the hands of good people, too much power would inevitably corrupt.

During these two thousand years, continuous battle, her “tainted” bloodline and an increasing affinity with her Isu weapons meant Kassandra's powers had increased exponentially. Her Spartan kick, which would once floor a brute twice her size could now shatter stone. With every kill or completed mission, her skill with sword and bow, her speed, and her physical strength had multiplied. Through her travels, she had mastered fighting styles from all corners of the known world. She was now as powerful as Artemis herself.

Kassandra reached her location and dropped into a courtyard. It was lined with a shambles of half-finished terracotta statues, dried paint pots, and peculiar machines. The size of the property suggested an owner of great wealth, but the utilitarian decoration and disorder spoke otherwise. A stocky, grey bearded man in the corner of the courtyard stopped attacking his giant slab of marble with a chisel and turned to greet his guest.

“Misthios, you’ve returned. Were you successful in retrieving the Shroud before the assassins?” His voice was measured, rhythmic, rounded and precise.

“As always Leonardo,” Kassandra replied. “So, where should I leave this thing then my friend?” Despite the success of her mission, there was a forlorn tone to Kassandra's question and a clear disinterest in the object she had worked so hard to obtain. It didn’t take a genius to notice.

“What's wrong sweet Kassandra?” Leonardo asked. His piercing blue eyes radiated empathy while scanning her body language for clues.

Kassandra sighed. “Where does it end Leonardo? I’ve been the Keeper for centuries, yet the world still crawls with snakes. Byzantium, the Ottomans, the Papal states, they are all plagued with evil. What can one woman do?... even if they are a strong, sexy, Spartan woman.” Kassandra smirked to herself. Years of loneliness had made her adept at lifting her own mood.

“Oh, there is no end Kassandra, only new beginnings.” Leonardo answered. “But you are not alone. You have an old man by your side, disguising your artifacts in artwork so beautiful they will be hidden for centuries. Take your Shroud – when I complete my portrait of Lady Gioconda, people will assume its godlike glow is due to the artistry of its painter rather than the power of the fabric on which it’s painted.”

Kassandra frowned. “You’re overly modest Leonardo. Your work possesses more beauty than I’ve ever seen.” She paused, her attention drawn to the piece of stone in front of her friend. “But anyway, tell me, what are you making? I thought you hated working with marble?”

Leonardo pondered the question for a moment. “Yes, I do resent the wasted effort of marble sculpture. But when the subject is worthy, it deserves to be immortalised in the finest material.” He paused, contemplated again, then continued. “Please, I hate to ask, but could you move this to the centre of my courtyard please? I'd like to work in the light.” Although he knew Kassandra wouldn’t mind, he felt slightly embarrassed requesting such a menial favour.

“Consider it done.” Kassandra chirped, warmed by the opportunity to contribute to her friend’s work of beauty. “What is the lucky subject of your creation? A curvaceous lady of antiquity no doubt? Or a horse again?”

Kassandra picked up the huge block with a slight huff, lumped it to its new location, and placed it carefully on the centre plinth.

“Nothing so trite.” Leonardo answered, ignoring the obvious dig at his love for horses. “You will witness it's birth in good time.”

Kassandra gazed at the marble form and imagined the glorious shapes that might be crafted in the hands of her friend. She knew it would be beautiful, but hoped that his subject wasn’t Persephone. Leonardo probably won’t like me smashing his work to pieces. Turning back, she was surprised to find Leonardo staring at her.

“What's wrong, have I blood on my face?” Kassandra asked, reaching up with her forearm to smear away any potential mess.

“No, not at all. You look…perfect” Leonardo mumbled uncomfortably. He quickly changed the subject. “Kassandra, I have good news. I’ve found the Apple. It’s back here in Firenze.”

Kassandra took a while to process the first comment before hearing the second. “Oh, er, thank you! Wait, the Apple of Eden?! How did you learn of this?” The apple had been lost in Istanbul and Kassandra fully expected it to not emerge again for a hundred years.

“Well, in fact, Ezio told me.” Leonardo’s expression broadened to a warm wrinkly grin.

Kassandra almost choked in a mixture of heartfelt joy and disbelief. “My little stag! Back in Florence? It’s taken you till now to tell me?”

“Yes he is, and he is dearly looking forward to seeing you Kassandra.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I really appreciate it. You're so amazing.
> 
> I want to send some special thanks to HazelL. Your awesome saga "Eye of the beholder" was my biggest inspiration and you're an all round cool cucumber.
> 
> Also AtomicOxton has just started a Kassandra fic, which so far I love!
> 
> Again short chapters sorry. But will try and keep them coming.

The clothing market bustled with Florentine aristocracy weaving through the cobbled walkways. The stalls were packed with colourful wools and linens from across the Holy Roman Empire, along with leather from local tanneries and more exotic silks from beyond. One of the finest selections of garments in the whole of Renaissance Europe, Florence’s clothing represented the pinnacle of style, civility and elegance.

“I hate these fucking clothes,” Kassandra huffed, staring in bewilderment at the fiftieth pile of undergarments she’d inspected that day. “Why do people wear so many layers?”

“I believe it’s fashion Kassabella,” Ezio replied gently. He reached for two dresses made of purple and red fabrics to compare their tone and held them close to Kassandra’s olive tinted neckline. “You would look beautiful in either of these I think.”

“My shoulders would rip them in half as soon as I moved. That’s if I manage to squeeze into them in the first place.” Kassandra looked a bit dejected. She liked to drink and sing and fight, but parties over time had become boring and pretentious. She never really liked wearing dresses either, but the recent fad of covering your body from head to toe, coupled with being a foot taller than the average Italian woman, meant it was no fun at all.

“In that case, we need to find you Grecian dress fit for a Spartan goddess. Come this way Kassabella, I know a tailor whose skill is worthy of someone so exquisite.”

Ezio’s relentless charm finally broke through and Kassandra’s cheeks went a little red. “I would like that.” Kassandra said softly. She looked away. “Sorry, I’m being no fun. It’s nice to see you, little stag, after such a long time.”

“Fifteen years Kassandra. And I’m not a little stag any more I’m afraid… perhaps more of an old goat!” Ezio laughed and awkwardly scratched at the side of his thick grey beard.

Kassandra laughed, but felt a brief swell of sorrow in her stomach compelling her to seize her friend for a long, overly firm hug. She felt Ezio’s arms cuddle back like he did the first time they met so many years ago.

***

They found the tailor near the Santa Maria Novella, along a narrow alleyway lined with purple wisteria. The tiny building was sandwiched between two large residences, but the shop keeper had managed to fill it to overflowing with neat piles of vibrant fabrics.

Kassandra much preferred the privacy of this little shop. Her and the shop keeper shuffled through the wares until they found the perfect dress in a rich red satin. After adjusting the size, attaching a copper lining, and fastening the fabric with a golden pin, Kassandra tried it on. It fitted perfectly, hanging lose from the shoulder, wrapping tightly around her mid-rift and stopping just short of the floor. She spun gracefully to make the sleek hemline flick out, then with less grace lunged and elbowed the air. “It’s fine work. Enough room for my spear. Good manoeuvrability. Practical.” She stated.

“And? How do you look?” Ezio prodded, knowing Kassandra was attempting to deflect.

“Fine!” Kassandra shouted, grinning at him. “I look beautiful. Are you happy now?”

“Finally, you admit it. As beautiful as the day we met – and every day in between. But how about this?” Ezio pulled out a cape, also made of satin in even deeper red, and draped it around Kassandra’s shoulders. “Magnificent. But only if you would be so kind as to wear it. It was my mother’s and carries her family’s crest.”

Kassandra was stunned. “Oh. I couldn’t Ezio. It’s lovely, but you, your mother. You’re nobility. I’m just…”

“Just the Daughter of a king and the descendant of a God?” Ezio teased. “It would be my honour, not yours.”

Kassandra smiled. It did look good. “Thank you. I will wear it proudly.” She paused to soak in the moment, before proceeding. “So, what can you tell me about this party?”

“Well, the finest of Firenze will be there.” Ezio started. “The host Lucrezia Borgia is the daughter of the late pope Rodrigo and the sister of the late Cesare. Both, thankfully, no longer plague this Earth.” 

“Do they requiescat in pace?” mimicked Kassandra, chuckling.

Ezio laughed. “Indeed they do. But since then Lucrezia, and her father’s mistress Giulia Farnese, have continued Rodrigo’s work. If anything, their thirst for power is greater than his. At their party they are hosting an Ottoman traveller who I’m told has the Apple of Eden in their possession.”

“How is that possible?” Kassandra asked.

“It’s my fault, I’m sorry. I had the Apple in Byzantium. It was locked in a chest and when I returned, it had been ripped open and the Apple was missing. Apparently this traveller offers it willingly to Lucrezia in exchange for their help.” Ezio explained.

“We will get it back together then little stag.” Kassandra confirmed, feeling more self-assured now that they were discussing battle plans rather than fabrics.

“Alas, it will just be you and Leo at the party. My presence would not be welcome, given our…histories. But you have me at your service, and the service of my assassins.” Ezio looked at Kassandra, who nodded in acceptance.

“Well then, when it’s over, I will wear this dress and we will hit the bars and drink our weights in wine together.”

“It would be my pleasure Kassabella.”

***

Like a ghost, he zipped through the town. No matter whether it was over rooftops, through gardens or along the streets, all terrain was Ezio’s playground. The boys chased him, almost as quick and twice his size, swearing profanities at him that he’d never heard before.

It was on the bank of the Arno, a few hundred paces short of the Ponte Vecchio where they caught him after mistakenly running down a dead end.

“I’m not afraid of you! I will fight you all!” Ezio shouted, hiding his fear behind his screams.

The boys laughed, charged towards him and launched into a flurry of punches. Little Ezio blocked, punched and kicked back as hard as he could, but his diminutive frame was too small to inflict any damage or dampen the onslaught.

“What are you doing to him?!” shouted a commanding voice from behind the scuffle. Having approached undetected only a few feet away, Kassandra was glaring at the gang of teenagers, one hand on her hip, the other carrying a large basket of bread.

“He’s an Auditore swine,” replied the gang’s leader, still holding a bruised Ezio in his fists. “His family are criminals.”

“He’s a child. Either leave him alone or try that with me tough guy.” Kassandra challenged.

“Watch your mouth peasant or you might get your wish” Spat the boy. He dropped Ezio and strutted towards Kassandra, with his mob following closely.

Kassandra grinned. As soon as he was close enough, she pinched the collar of his shirt with her free hand and lifted him up to her eye level.

“How?... What?... Who are you?” Stammered the boy, unable to compute what was happening. “Do you know who my father is?”

“I don’t know and don’t care.” Stated Kassandra amused. She walked to the edge of the bank, quirked an eyebrow, then dropped the boy into the Arno below. “Do you boys want to swim too?” Kassandra joked, as they scampered off terrified.

Kassandra walked over to the wounded Ezio, knelt beside him and placed the basket of bread on the pavement to tend to him properly. He was rubbing his arm, furiously trying to hold back his tears.

“Are you ok?” she asked quietly, poking him in the ribs. It tickled a bit, causing him to giggle and then sniff.

“Yes signora, thank you for helping me.” Ezio replied timidly, feeling a bit ashamed that he couldn’t handle it on his own.

“Why were they hurting you? What did you do?” Kassandra asked concerned.

“They are the Pazzi. My father says they hate our family and I should stay away, but they always find me and chase me. They are too big to fight.” Ezio’s eyes dropped and he started to tear up again. It was clear this wasn’t his first scuffle.

Kassandra reached for Ezio’s cheeks and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. “No, little one. Some deer stay small, but some grow up and become strong. You’re just… a little stag, about to grow and become a mighty beast.”

“I’ll be strong like you?” Ezio said, smiling up at Kassandra.

“Of course. You will be a great warrior.” Kassandra was relived Ezio seemed to be cheering up. Crying children was not her forte.

“Will you teach me?” Ezio asked.

“Haha, how very forward. Maybe I will. But first we need to get you home.” Kassandra lent forward, Ezio cuddled her shoulders, and she hoisted him and the basket of bread up into her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I hope you are all keeping safe. Thanks so much for the comments!
> 
> Chapter 3 is here :)

Grand Master of the Templar Order. A mantle inherited by Lucrezia from her father Pope Alexander VI. In the years since his death, she had solidified the order, laying down a regime of cunning and cruelty completely dwarfing his legacy.

By her side was Giulia. Her father's mistress and her own mentor. They had grown close during his life and intimate since his death. Separated by just a handful of years, the women had the same Machiavellian mind, the same porcelain skin and complementary golden and copper hair; Lucrezia was a far better match for Giulia than her grotesque, greying, potholed father.

Giulia was in Lucrezia's bed chamber, brushing her hair as she did every evening. The cavernous room, filled with opulent furniture and gold-leaf covered carvings, was a private setting where they could formulate plans without interruption. The dressing table was bathed in a pool of candlelight, opposite the door and far from potential eavesdroppers.

“How do we know if we can trust her?” Giulia whispered into Lucrezia’s ear.

“We cannot trust her. But we can use her.” Lucrezia replied in her usual nonchalant, girlish tone. She used her mirror to make eye contact with Giulia, glancing now and then as it suited her. 

“The traveller is powerful. We need to be cautious.” Giulia persisted. “If she were to turn against us or join the assassins, it could result in our end.”

“Your concern is endearing dearest. But we control her. She is naïve, she is desperate, her ego craves a cause; and thus, she can be manipulated.” Lucrezia’s sharper enunciation conveyed the conviction of her thoughts.

Giulia paused, before deciding to press further. “And what of the Eagle Bearer and the artist? She too wields great power and has his genius to aid her.” There was no anxiety in Giulia’s tone. Just a meticulous evaluation of the facts, which although Lucrezia found frustrating at times, she valued.

“She’s a blunt axe. A canon where a dagger is needed. And he is a genius of creation, but has no cunning or strategy.” Lucrezia replied.

Giulia smirked, and lent into Lucrezia to inhale the aroma of her hair. “Unlike you my love. You are a virtuoso of cunning and you smell like power. I can't wait to see how your scent it is enriched when you have the artifacts in your possession.”

Lucrezia arched her neck backwards to look directly into Giulia’s eyes. “I’ll let you taste it.” She replied, in a sultry hissing whisper.

Transfixed by her gaze, Giulia lent forward and kissed Lucrezia's forehead. Her lips lingered on the younger woman's skin for a moment, before retracting and licking to savour the aftertaste.

“I might not be able to wait that long.” Giulia said, relishing the thought.

Lucrezia smiled, twisted and raised herself in her seat to capture Giulia’s lower lip gently between her teeth. She groaned as she grabbed at her lover’s waist and the back of her neck, to pull her close. To devour her.

A knock at the door jolted the women away from their exchange. The door opened for a small portly boy to nervously edge into the room. “Contessa. I have brought the traveller as requested.” He mumbled.

“Send her in and be gone.” Lucrezia shrieked, accompanied by a dismissive wave of the hand. The interruption was irritating, but business came first.

With a presence that seemed to fill the air with fire, the traveller strode in. Her movement was like music, with rhythmic smooth strides, punctuated by the strikes of her boots on the cold stone floor. A towering figment of olive splendour, her statuesque frame settled in a strong wide-legged stance.

“You wanted to see me Contessa?” She asked, in an accent comprising both Grecian honey and Eastern silk.

Applying a veneer of sincerity, Lucrezia slipped on a smile. “Diana, it’s wonderful to see you. I know you’ve travelled a long way, but I wanted to pay heed to your needs immediately.” Her voice seemed honest to Diana, unaware of the undertones of falseness she secreted.

“I’m grateful for your kindness, Contessa. I have brought you the object as you asked.” Diana reached into her cloak to reveal a small orb wrapped in linen, which she placed on the bed beside her and continued. “Now Contessa, I respectfully request your help as we bargained” Her voice was strong and measured, with no trace of the desperation hidden beneath.

“Diana, of course. This gift, the apple, it is all to serve you and give you the cure you need.” Lucrezia stated. “And as I said, only when you are done, I can use it to help us restore order to man’s world.”

“Thank you, Contessa. I’m eternally in your gratitude.” Diana replied. Her voice softening slightly with emotion, before returning to a more austere and commanding tone. “So, what do I need to do next?”

“We need to retrieve a staff Diana.” Lucrezia explained succinctly. “Combined with the apple, this staff will grant you your cure. But you should know, this is no easy task. It is possessed by a brutal murder, who has proved too powerful for us to defeat. Countless innocent lives and many of my best solders have been lost to their hand.”

“I understand. I will obtain the staff and put an end to this man.” Diana stated confidently.

“Oh, it’s no man Diana. She is known as the Eagle Bearer, and is a great, but dishonourable warrior. Some say she is the strongest warrior there is.” Lucrezia stared at Diana, waiting to relish her reaction.

Diana shuffled; her stance disrupted for the first time since entering. “Well, this Eagle Bearer, has yet to face me in battle.” Diana declared firmly.

Lucrezia continued. “The strength of Hercules and the skill of Achilles, it is said. Stronger than an army of Amazons.”

Diana’s lips tightened. “She is not stronger than…” Lucrezia’s eyebrows raised to listen, but Diana paused and changed to a calmer tone. “I have defeated all who have stood against me. I will beat her.” She finished simply.

“I have no doubt Diana. And you will get your opportunity. The Eagle Bearer and her accomplice will be present at tomorrow’s banquet, after which you will follow them to their hideout…”

“And then I will challenge her to face me in honourable combat?” Diana interrupted eagerly.

Lucrezia hesitated. Personally, I would kill her as she slept, she thought. “Precisely. And once you are victorious, bring the staff to me and we will have your cure. Now please go, get some rest. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.” She called for the servant who fidgeted back through the doorway.   
“Boy. Escort our guest back to her lodgings. Oh, and show her the condotierro’s body on the way – the murders latest victim.”

“I am in your debt Lucrezia. I will not let you down.” Diana said, before delivering a courteous bow and sweeping back out of the room, leaving Lucrezia and Giulia alone again.

“You are a wonder Lucrezia. Do you really believe Diana will win?” Asked Giulia.

“She’s no Ottoman traveller. She’s an Amazon; I know that for certain now." Lucrezia stated. Her ice blue eyes seeming to sparkle in the candlelight, as she pictured how events were about to unfold.

"The Eagle Bearer has no idea what is coming.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! Thanks so much for all the help and words of encouragement!
> 
> Warning. This chapter contains energy... :D

“How do I look? Will I be the belle of the ball?” Leonardo asked.

“No Leonardo, you look a mess. You’ve not washed and you’re covered in clay up to your elbows.” Kassandra replied brutally.

“Excellent! This is the image I want to cultivate. A man who perceives and creates great beauty, but is not one himself.” Leonardo said proudly, assessing Kassandra in return. “However, you my sweet would put Aphrodite to shame.”

Kassandra smiled. “Oh really?” She looked down at her deep red dress wrapped snuggly around her body and ran her hands over the soft burgundy coloured cape. There was no denying she did look good. “How about now?” Attempting to ruin the moment and hide her shyness, Kassandra grinned back at her friend and flexed both her arms.

“Even more so. An anatomy I would gladly study for a lifetime.” Leonardo replied, soaking in the sight.

“Ha, enough of your nonsense. Let us go old man.” Kassandra reached for her grandfather's spear, attached it to her thigh strap, and grabbed a large bottle of wine.

“Beware the Greeks for they bear gifts?” Leonardo joked, gesturing towards the bottle.

“Gift?” Kassandra laughed, tugging the stopper out with her teeth. “I’m drinking this on the way.”

***

The party was the opposite side of Florence so they rode Phobos XXII around the perimeter of the city. Although only a small horse, Phobos was quite a quick little trickster, causing Leonardo to hold onto Kassandra’s waist as tightly as he could

“A little slower perhaps Kassandra?” Leonardo yelped.

“Are you not having fun?” Kassandra teased, before slowing down to a canter, allowing Leonardo to relax a little and open his eyes.

It was a warm, fresh evening. The sun was nestling into a collection of puffy white clouds on the horizon, but still managing to illuminate the trees, causing them to glow greens and reds. The birds sang in unison, including the crows, whose awful squawks ruined the song for the rest.

As they approached the main gates of the city, Kassandra turned to her friend. “Whatever happens, you have to stay safe Leonardo. If there is trouble, you must protect yourself and run. Do you understand?”

“I will come to no harm, I assure you.” Leonardo replied warmly, letting go as they reached the stable.

Kassandra tossed her empty bottle into a pile of hay and dismounted in one leap. She offered a hand to help Leonardo down, who proceeded to clumsily clamber down Kassandra’s frame, lumbering her body with most of his weight.

Lucrezia’s residence was a short walk along the road and off the main square. It was an imposing stone mansion, built as robust as a fortress. A single archway, with an open portcullis, led to a large square courtyard, dotted with doors and scattered with burly armoured guards. A few guests ambled around, strutting like cats. A door to the left was open, and was emitting a hum of noisy activity.

“This feels like a trap Kassandra.” Leonardo whispered, his wrinkled eyes expressing his concern. “Could you break through these walls if it comes to it?”

“The gate, no problem, I could pull them apart with my hands. But not the walls. I am strong, but would have nothing to grip or push against.” Kassandra replied.

As they approached the open door their fears started to ease. In the hallway and room beyond, dozens of guests were drinking, conversing and posturing. The women owned the room. Some bore Venetian masks and classical costume robes. Others were more formally dressed, in high-neck renaissance gowns, tight corset-bound waists and layered skirts. The men, fewer in number, darted between conversations and although present seemed inconsequential to proceedings.

“Leonardo! It’s wonderful to see you.” Lucrezia hollered as they entered the hallway. “My brother’s esteemed artist and inventor. Oh, how he used to talk all about you. And who is your lovely companion? My aren’t you a tall one?”

“Lucrezia, this is my… muse. Kassandra.” Leonardo replied, awkwardly.

Kassandra raised an eyebrow at Leonardo, before greeting their host. “Yes, I am Leonardo’s humble, yet large, muse. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucrezia.”

“Please come in, drink wine and enjoy the party.” Lucrezia wafted her hand towards the crowds. “I hope you have a most memorable evening.” She wandered back towards the hordes with a gesture enticing her new guests to follow.

“She seems quite nice.” Kassandra whispered as Lucrezia moved out of earshot.

“Lucrezia Borgia seems like many things and is rarely any of them,” Leonardo replied, quietly.

As they entered the party to begin mingling, Leonardo was immediately accosted by groups of swooning art-lovers and artisans, who as usual proceeded to tediously appraise his works. After breaking free from the first set of fanatics, they worked the room to try and gather information, enduring the usual debates; including the size of Leonardo's fabled Sforza horse and the morality of dissecting deceased humans for science.

Kassandra received her share of attention too. Attempts to impress, boast and flirt by a few scrawny but harmless renaissance boys. And high-society women, captivated by the confusing mixture of Kassandra’s exotic accent, limitless knowledge of the classics and stunning appearance. After a while, Kassandra needed a break, so made a beeline for the alcohol, grabbing a large water tankard and filling it with wine. She managed to guzzle about half, before being interrupted yet again.

“You have fine taste I see.” Giulia had appeared at Kassandra’s side. Her unending brown eyes staring up at the Eagle Bearer as she took a large gulp.

“I enjoy my wine. I don’t really taste it though, just swallow... And who are you?” Kassandra felt insufficiently inebriated for further small talk, no matter how pretty this woman might be.

“Giulia Farnese. Lucrezia’s partner and lover. And you, I believe, are the great Eagle Bearer.” Giulia answered, staring coldly at Kassandra.

“You know who I am?” Kassandra replied in surprise, placing her right hand in close proximity of her spear.

“No need to be alarmed. I pose no threat to you, even if I wanted to. I merely have a message.” Giulia smiled; eyes fixed on Kassandra. “An offer to join me.”

“Join you?” Kassandra questioned, bemused by the offer. “Why do you think I would accept?”

“Because you will have no other choice. I’m willing to bet on it.” Giulia smirked, gave Kassandra a knowing nod and left her to return to the chattering herd of guests.

“Odd woman.” Kassandra snorted to herself as she returned to the comfort of her tankard. But before she could take her next swig someone else caught her eye; a tall, raven-haired woman with olive skin swathed in a sweeping purple dress. Only present momentarily before disappearing through a passageway.

_Wow! Is that the traveller?_ Kassandra thought, taken aback by the figure's striking appearance. Hesitating at first, she downed her wine and decided to follow, cutting through the crowds and managing to avoid attracting interest from the self-obsessed guests.

The lady in the purple dress moved swiftly and elegantly through a maze of dark passageways, almost losing Kassandra save for a glimpse of her trailing silk, a lock of hair, or hint of her scent in the air. Sweet rose and hot spice.

Kassandra eventually emerged in another smaller, dimly lit courtyard, where the woman was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Lucrezia was rooted at the centre of the square, staring straight at her.

“Kassandra, how funny to find you here. Were you looking for someone?” Her tone was significantly less pleasant than their first meeting.

Kassandra approached, apprehensively eyeing her flanks in anticipation of a fight. Most of the courtyard was in shadow, and Kassandra wondered how many soldiers were about to reveal themselves and launch their attack.

“Nothing to say Eagle Bearer? Or are you trying to figure out where my men are?” Lucrezia paused, making sure she had Kassandra’s full attention. “Well they're not here. I don’t need them.”

“That’s a bit of a risk isn’t it?” Kassandra replied, not believing for a second that they were alone.

“I thought instead you might like to meet my acquaintance." Lucrezia said with a wry smile. “She's quite the fighter, I understand.”

Kassandra’s raven-haired spectre resurfaced from the shadows and moved to a position by Lucrezia’s side. She looked tall and strong. Extraordinarily strong in fact. Broad shouldered and sculpted arms. The prowl of a warrior, but the poise and confidence of royalty. Piercing blue eyes. Outrageously beautiful, framed by magnificent, savage flowing locks…

_Stop staring like an idiot Kassandra_

“OK, err... Let us meet then.” Kassandra knew the sensible thing to do was run, find Leonardo and leave, but despite the risks, she yearned to know more about this furtive goddess.

Diana strutted up to the Misthios, projecting a sizzling confidence. Responding, Kassandra stood tall, broad and unwavering to match her. They squared up – eyes fixed. Firm and still.

“I am Diana." She said flatly. Her expression was as cold as the sentiment of her words. She reached out her hand waiting for Kassandra to reciprocate.

“Kassandra.” She replied, attempting to beat Diana in brevity. Kassandra knew what was going on here. She could recognise a challenge when she saw one. Accepting the handshake, she met Diana’s cool stare with her own.

Their thumbs anchored, fingers wrapping around each other’s palms to find full purchase, and squeezed hard.

It took Kassandra a second to process, before cold adrenalin started filling her veins. To realise that the other woman was resisting her formidable strength, and was doing so without flinching in the slightest. With not even a blink. Instead, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Diana's expression turned to a look of mild amusement.

“Not a bad grip, but...” Diana squeezed with immense force, “mine’s stronger.”

A burning pain shot through Kassandra's hand as Diana’s vice-like grip tightened.

_By the gods, this woman is strong!_

Kassandra puffed, her eyebrows furrowed, and her aggression bubbled into a visible snarl.

“Is it really?” She barked, squeezing back and unashamedly letting out a stubborn grunt.

In response, and to Kassandra’s slight relief, Diana's smirk fell and was replaced by a pained frown and flared nostrils. “Impossible!” Diana gasped, gripping back with all her might.

Stuck in deadlock, their arms quivered as they exchanged frustrated growls. Neither woman wanting to admit that they had arrived at an impasse.

“OK Diana.” Kassandra interrupted, through gritted teeth. “I’m going to let go now. Not because I can't beat you...”

Kassandra broke their grip and steadied herself.

“...but because your hand is all sweaty.”

Diana's incredulous look showed the insult had hit her hard. “My hands are not...” she started, before realising she was being goaded and deciding to hold her tongue.

Amused by her overreaction, Kassandra kept her gaze fixed on Diana as she turned to her host. “Was this meant to prove something Contessa?”

Lucrezia moved close to whisper menacingly up into Kassandra's neck. “To show that you are not special Eagle Bearer. You have been measured. And you have been found wanting.”

Lucrezia turned to Diana and smiled. “You have made your point Diana. The Eagle Bearer has her warning. Time to return to our guests.”

Diana nodded, but bore a reluctant frown. Politics and posturing were fine, but this encounter was deeply unsatisfying. She felt no closer to what she needed and increasingly frustrated. She had to stick to Lucrezia’s plan, but was at least going to get the last word. “You are strong Kassandra, but when the time comes, I recommend you put down your sword. I will not hesitate to end you in battle if I must.” She added emphatically.

Kassandra glared back at Diana. That was it. Whatever game was being played here, she was fed up with threats.

“No. If we fight. I will slap your ass like a goat.” She fired back, stunning Diana with her crudeness.

“You… you will slap nothing! I have defeated a god!” Diana demanded.

“Only one god? How sad for you.” Kassandra mocked, taking delight at Diana’s shock as the words sunk in.

Lucrezia tugged the Amazon away before she could respond. “Come Diana. We discussed this; you will get your opportunity. Leave this honourless sell-sword and return with me.”

Diana scowled. Her blood was boiling. Breathing deeply to suppress her anger, she let herself be led by Lucrezia towards an indistinct passageway.

Lucrezia looked back to heckle, “Make sure you enjoy the party Eagle Bearer.”

“Oh, I’ll enjoy it alright. Will drink all your shit wine.” Kassandra shouted.

As the women left, Kassandra relaxed with a deep exhale. What the hell just happened? She scratched at her cheek and frowned in confusion, becoming conscious of her aching fingers.

_Fuck. She’s strong._

Something also felt wrong. Diana’s words and the way she said them. Kassandra was missing something. The confrontation had not gone at all as expected, but had at least given Kassandra some clues. She knew who had the apple, and who she was up against. This powerful, uptight, beauty.

***

“Leonardo. I believe it is time to take our leave.” Kassandra said, pulling the artist away from his current fan club, while grasping a full urn of wine for the road.

“I see. Then let us not delay.” Leonardo replied.

They headed for the exit, which to their relief was unobstructed. The portcullis was open, and the pair egressed to the street without challenge.

“What did you find?” Leonardo asked. “I saw you disappear after the tall one.”

“It was the Ottoman tradeswoman – although it's clear she's neither of those things. She is working with Lucrezia.” Kassandra took a large swig. “Something’s not right though. There is no evil in her eyes, just depth and truth. It makes no sense for her to align with the Templars. And she’s strong. Like Kassandra strong.”

“What do you think she wants?” Leonardo asked.

“I don’t know. She seemed determined. Passionate. Formidable, but arrogant.” Kassandra stopped at the sight of Leonardo’s smirk. “I know what you’re going to say old man…”

“What’s that?” Leonardo grinned.

“That she sounds like me, huh?” Kassandra took another large swig.

“No. I was going to say that you seem quite taken by her.”

***

_My mission._

_I will succeed. No matter whom I face. No matter what the cost._

_My beloved sisters of Themyscira. Broken by this plague. Eyes empty, skin rotting, minds gone. I long for their love, their laughter, their touch. Their sweet words telling me that I’m not alone. I can't leave them; I can't give up. I must help them._

_Why can I not fight it? Why are my powers impotent against this foe? It is as immune from me as I am from it. Two thousand years to master our ancient arts – to build my strength – to become a mighty warrior. For nothing. Neither my sword nor my fists can hurt it._

_After all the searching, this Contessa is the only one that offers hope. Not one king, these supposedly great men, could offer me a cure. Holy people, philosophers and magicians all proving their ignorance. Their privileged bravado shielding souls that are void and without substance. Only Lucrezia has come to my aid after five long years of searching._

_And now, finally, I know what I must do. I have my mission, and I have my foe. One that I can fight._

_And win the cure that will bring an end to their suffering. To liberate their souls from evil, bring them home, and quell the world from a murderer._

_Kassandra._

_Eagle Bearer._

_My mission._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all - Hope everyone is safe and well. Chapter 5 is here, and it's quite a big one! Well at least for me!
> 
> Just to warn you, there is more violence than usual, although I guess if you are reading this you are no strangers to some Spartan brutality!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for all the comments. I found this chapter (and planning ahead) quite hard, but you all give me so much motivation!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It was a warm, still night. So quiet that if you listened closely, you could hear the bats shuffle between the buildings. The gravelled streets of the district were empty except for two shaded figures in the distance, lit only by a trickle of residual moonlight that filtered through the clouds.

Diana had followed Kassandra and Leonardo through the outskirts of Florence until they stalled their horse and took to the streets on foot. They ambled slowly, seeming to take things at Leonardo's leisurely pace, murmuring to each other, with no urgency to their journey.

 _Why is this taking so long?_ Diana thought, taking out her irritation by tightening the leather fastenings on her bodice and tassets. Amazons were not used to creeping and slithering like snakes. She wanted to charge like the warrior she was trained to be.

After a frustrating wait, the two shadows split. Leonardo shuffled off to the left as Kassandra swept off to the right, dress and cape in flow behind.

With no doubt in her mind who her target should be, Diana sprinted after Kassandra at an inhuman speed, coupled with such grace that her boots barely made a sound on the road beneath. Turning the corner, she spotted a glimmer in the distance and gave chase, darting down another alleyway, and another, zigzagging just fast enough to reel in her target, until...

Kassandra was gone.

She had reached the edge of the city, with a vast expanse of unlit fields and a scattering of dark buildings. Cattle and sheep stirred in the meadows, chickens and pigs slept in their coops and sties, but nowhere to be seen was the Eagle Bearer.

Diana was dumbfounded. “How is that possible? Not even Hermes is that fast!” She gasped.

Then again, a dim light in the distance appeared, more of a candlelit flicker than a shimmer. An apparition of a disused church illuminated from the inside. This was no mistake. It was her foe beckoning her to their chosen arena.

_***_

Diana edged through the entrance, sword and shield primed for an ambush, prepared to deliver the swiftest counterattack if needed. The smouldering glow of her lasso lit the way. The moist air inside felt close. It was so silent that Diana could hear the throb of her own pulse.

She entered the great hall, made visible by a mottled collection of newly lit candles, emitting a surprising amount of light. One tall figure broke the barren marble emptiness, standing brashly in the centre of the vast church nave.

“So, you're an Amazon then?” Kassandra mused, with a wide grin. “I had armour just like that. I thought it was one of a kind, yet here you are all serious and strong, and just like the legends.”

Slightly startled by the revelation of her identity, Diana managed to keep her composure firm. “That’s right. I am Princess Diana, from the island of Themyscira and I am here to serve you justice Eagle Bearer. Submit now and you may live to see another day.”

“I’m not without regrets, but justice for what?” Kassandra replied, her voice raising slightly. “Why are you so intent on challenging me? This isn’t your fight.”

“Lucrezia has told me all about your crimes. I saw with my own eyes the body of the condotierro, killed by someone with god-like strength. Do you deny that was you?” Diana questioned.

“He was a pig. He had it coming.” Kassandra responded, her nostrils starting to flare. “But…”

“He was a peacekeeper! He applied the law in this land and you killed him. Now it is time for you to face the consequences. I’ll tell you again. Submit!” Diana raised her sword with clear intent.

“Fuck you. I submit to no one.” Kassandra snapped. This woman’s stubbornness was proving infuriating. _If she doesn’t back the fuck down, I’m going to…_

“I will not ask you again. You are no match for me, let alone unarmed and without armour. Submit. Now.”

“Fine, that’s it. You’ve pissed me off.”

Kassandra touched her necklace, causing a smooth wave of lightning to sweep from her head to her toes, shrouding the room in blinding brightness. In its wake, her silken dress vanished, and transformed into the garments of a Peloponnesian Mercenary. Ornate leather bracers covered her arms, armoured greaves her feet, and in each hand, weapons materialised; a sword in one and a broken spearhead in the other.

Her formidable frame adopted an even more robust stance, body heaving with deliberate, deep breaths, her expression turning to a hungry snarl.

The discussion was over.

“You want to fight? Fine. Let’s do this Princess.” Kassandra growled.

Diana stepped forward, with sword and shield raised, a glint in her eye, and for the first time Kassandra had witnessed, breaking into a broad grin.

“Finally.”

***

Leonardo entered his studio, greeted by the familiar scent of home-made oil paint and pigments. He could still feel the marble fragment residue on his forearms, and his mind raced ahead to which feature of his sculpture he would work on next. He headed for the centre of the atrium, fumbling in the dark for an object – a compact metal and glass box. When found, he pulled a lever allowing oil to trickle down a fabric spill in the centre of the box, and flint to strike a piece of iron. The lamp ignited, and in seconds the studio was illuminated by flame.

With a gasp, Leonardo realised he was not alone.

“What a clever little machine.” Lucrezia commented, seemingly intrigued by what she had just seen. She had been seated in the corner of the atrium, masked by the night, supported on each side by soldiers in full armour.

“Contessa! You startled me. You were, I assume, waiting for my return?” Leonardo replied, in the most civil tone he could manage under the circumstances. He scanned the room, noting the eight savage looking soldiers that accompanied his guest. “How can I be of service?”

“We do have business Leonardo, but first...” Lucrezia looked at the lamp with a quizzical look. “Tell me about this machine. How does it work?”

“Well... It’s a tinderbox and a trigger attached to an oil lamp. Makes lighting a flame more efficient. A design I created for war.” Leonardo explained, looking at his invention with distain.

“How very inventive. You can create these wonders, yet waste your talent helping my enemies.” Lucrezia declared. Her words coated in a menacing vitriol.

The sudden change of tone and finality of the statement unnerved Leonardo to his core. He stared at the door, desperately hoping for a handsome Italian or majestic Greek warrior to burst through and save him.

“No one is coming for you Leonardo.” Lucrezia continued, seeming to read Leonardo’s thoughts. “The assassin has occupied himself with some harlot for the evening, and right now I expect your precious Kassandra is broken and bleeding at the hands of our Amazon. Each ignorant bone being snapped in turn. She is no more, and you are alone.”

At this moment Leonardo understood. It had all been a ruse to expose _him_. The weak link in their partnership and the brotherhood, so that she could get to the artifacts. “What do you plan to do?” Leonardo asked, his voice fragile from fear.

“Give me the staff artist, and I’ll let you go. Refuse and you’ll be taken and tortured.” Lucrezia demanded bluntly.

“The staff?” Leonardo questioned, a sly smile forming under his beard. “I don’t have it. I have never even seen it. If that’s what you are after, I'm afraid you are out of luck.”

Lucrezia frowned, anger immediately flushing her cheeks. “Lies! You are Kassandra’s closest confidante and we know she gives _you_ the pieces of Eden to conceal.”

Leonardo paused. Lucrezia had just said _“We”_. What did that mean? Who was she working with?

“It’s true. Many pieces of Eden have passed through my studio. They are brought to me, I mask them, and they are never seen again. But no artifacts are here now, and never have I seen the Staff. It is sacred to Kassandra and I would never risk her safety by letting her tell me where it is!”

“Curse this!” Lucrezia shouted. “You will suffer as a consequence!” The fury and violence in her voice was palpable. “If not the staff, you will still reveal every other artifact to us and strengthen our collection.”

Leonardo wasn’t used to acting under pressure. Although a man of great intellect, conflict was Kassandra’s department. But even under the circumstances, his clarity of thought remained intact.

If Lucrezia was right and if Kassandra had met her end, then there was nothing left to fight for. His capture could only lead to increased power in the hands of evil, which meant he could not be taken alive. However, if Kassandra lived. If she could beat Diana, and _if_ she could find Leonardo and the artifacts in templar possession, then good could come of this.

It was a question of faith. Did he believe in Kassandra to defy all odds? Did he believe in himself to make the right judgement?

He edged closer to his writing desk a few strides away. The home of his small, hidden crossbow.

And made his decision.

“Well I’m not going easily.” Leonardo stated. He reached for the crossbow on his desk, primed the mechanism and aimed it at the guards.

He went pale, his skin felt cold and his senses heightened, knowing that he might be about to meet St Peter.

“STOP!” Lucrezia yelled. The soldiers descended on him in an instant, shields raised to nullify any threat, lunging to strike him down, just as he pulled the trigger.

As he fell to the floor, he kept his friend in his thoughts. _Please be safe, Kassandra._

**_***_ **

They had been fighting to a standstill so long, the new day almost dawned.

Steel slammed against steel as the two warriors attacked each other with almost immeasurable ferocity.

Blood gushed from Kassandra’s left shoulder, where Diana had cut through her defences and slashed at her flesh. Diana’s ribs glistened, where she had been caught by the blade of Kassandra’s spear. The sounds of their blows were deafening, seeming to shake the building’s foundations, and surpassed only by the even louder roars of the exhausted warriors.

Diana’s shield had been assaulted by the relentless, mighty pounding of Kassandra’s sword. Vibrations had reverberated through her battered shield, down her arm and into her core, causing her chest to throb with pain. She could feel her body weakening. Not once had she faced an opponent who could fight with such savage, raging power. Kassandra’s fierceness was like no other, her mastery of every fighting style was immaculate, and her strength seemed to dwarf even that of Aries.

Kassandra’s limbs we bruised and grazed, having struggled to contain Diana’s supremely powerful counters; shield drives delivered with breath-taking speed and incredible force. She knew Diana was strong, she suspected she was skilled, but never did she think she would be able to anticipate, repel and counter every single attack. Searching through her vast array of fighting styles, not one seemed up to breaking Diana’s defences. Her opponent was a titan, but fought with a level of finesse she didn’t know could exist.

And Diana’s shield was making a difference.

Having absorbed Kassandra’s initial onslaught, and thwarted attempts to break her grip, gradually, Diana was grinding her down. Kassandra’s moves were slowing, allowing Diana to unpick her techniques and best them with counters. To chip away slowly, whilst letting her Amazon shield take the brunt of the damage.

With a brutal charge and a slash of her sword, Diana finally caused Kassandra to drop her spear and stumble. Three more hammering strikes caused her opponent’s knee to drop to the floor, and a heavy punch to the forearm disarmed Kassandra of her sword. In a daze, Kassandra staggered away to catch her balance, putting distance between herself and Diana to summon adrenaline. It was an unfamiliar feeling and hard to swallow, but Kassandra was losing.

“You are a great fighter Eagle Bearer, but my training is of the gods. I have studied for a millennium to ensure no warrior can take this shield from my grasp.” Diana declared.

Shaken and in pain, Kassandra paused. Eyes heavy, but containing a faint glimmer of a thought.

“A millennium you say?”

With a step to close the distance, followed by a thunderous Spartan kick, the Amazon hurtled through the air, crashing into the wall, scattering an explosion of marble shrapnel in all directions. Diana fell to the ground, grasping her winded chest, reeling from the punishing hit. Having lost both her sword and shield, she hoisted herself to her feet, glaring at her opponent in disbelief.

“Well that move is a bit older, your majesty.” Kassandra shouted with a maniacal grin, making it abundantly clear how much she relished flooring her opponent.

Surrounded by an array of fallen weaponry, the sensible thing for Kassandra to do was to grab one, any one, and end the fight. But Kassandra _did_ _not_ feel sensible. She felt _very_ not sensible. Strutting forward, with her fists up, Kassandra raged towards her opponent.

“Right, come on Princess. If you love studying so much. Try studying my fists in your face.” She roared.

Diana snarled, priming her stance and coiling read to punch. “That's not how studying works!” She responded, in a tone laced with irritation.

Kassandra attacked first, raining down punishment, connecting with her opponent’s jaw and body. Diana responded, blocking the next attack and unleashing a flurry of her own brutal hits. The warriors traded blows with breath-taking power, sledgehammer thuds echoing through the church, with both women proving as unbreakable as granite.

Finally, a mighty right hook to the temple rocked Diana off her stride. With two more jabs her guard was broken, allowing Kassandra to folder her in two with a crushing punch to the gut. Seizing the advantage, Kassandra did all she could to demolish her opponent, pounding Diana with a frenzied assault. And despite her exhaustion, her fists being raw, her muscles pulsating in pain, and sweat and blood stinging her eyes, she would not relent.

For Diana, the gruelling onslaught was almost too much to bear. She quaked on her feet, relying on brute strength to keep going as punches knocked her left and right. Unable to block or counter, and fuelled by sheer stubbornness, she charged at Kassandra, driving her into the wall so hard the marble crunched under her back. She grabbed at Kassandra’s arms, attempting to restrain her, but was cut short as the Spartan gave the stone wall behind a frantic kick, sending both women hurtling backwards and toward the ground.

They grappled as they fell, plastering each other with hits and landing in a tangle. Holds, punches and furious bucking sent the combatants writhing, with Kassandra eventually emerging on top.

The unbeatable Eagle-Bearer. The Great Kassandra of Sparta. With the advantage, this should have been her victory. With the Amazon knocked out cold or on her way to meet the ferryman. But before being able to deliver her first devastating punch, searing pain engulfed her body and her piercing, guttural scream filled the church.

Looking down, and to her horror, Kassandra saw her own spear, stabbed clean through her thigh. Her mind and body paralysed by agony, she was flipped to her back and straddled by her opponent, wielding the spear high in the air, before slamming it squarely towards her chest.

In desperation, Kassandra blindly grasped for the impending blade. There was no time to plan her move. No time to react with accuracy. No time to consider that her invulnerability may not protect her from a weapon so similar in heritage to the staff that grants her immortality. As the blade came to an abrupt stop, Kassandra gasped in relief.

Rather than impaling her opponent’s heart, Diana looked down to see the blade clamped between Kassandra’s fingers, an inch above her chest. The spear glowed gold, like her own lasso, and with all her strength it would not budge.

“How is that possible?” Diana said incredulously.

“I guess you picked the wrong weapon.” Kassandra barked back.

With a twist, Kassandra broke the spear head from Diana’s grip, spun it in her palm, and ripped into her opponent’s shoulder, causing the Amazon to cry out in pain.

Entirely overpowered by the unfathomable first strike, Diana reached to her waist, twisted sideways, and caught the second in the web of her lasso. She tugged hard, pulling the cord tight, binding the spear, herself and Kassandra in a tangle, leaving neither fighter able to do the other harm. And although they both attempted to wrestle, in what had become a slick mess of sweat and blood, they found themselves completely immobilised.

“I _will_ beat you Eagle Bearer. You will not escape judgement for harming the innocent!” Diana growled.

“What the fuck is your problem? I do not hurt the innocent. I protect them!” Kassandra belted, desperately trying to muscle free, resisting the agony of her ruined right leg.

“Do not lie to...What?!” Diana said, starting to process what these words implied. “But Lucrezia, said…”

“Lucrezia is an evil snake! Why on Earth do you trust her?” Kassandra shouted.

“No... this can’t... it just can’t be, I was sure.” Diana said, letting go of Kassandra and rolling to the floor.

Kassandra darted to her knees ready to strike, but stopped at the sight of the Amazon splayed on the floor like she had just been knocked out cold. “What is happening? Why are we not fighting anymore?” She asked.

Diana’s eyes were closed, and her breaths heavy. “Because you are telling the truth.” She cried, covering her eyes in utter desperation.

“Huh?” Kassandra scratched her neck, totally confused by Diana’s behaviour. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s this.” Diana held up her lasso. “It forces people to tell the truth. You were touching it. Which means, I was wrong about...everything.” She sounded broken.

Kassandra’s eyes widened, as she processed Diana's words. “Your shiny rope makes people tell the truth… Maláka! Perhaps next time start with the shiny rope!”

Despondent, Diana seem to sink into the floor. She pulled at her hair with both hands in despair, and groaned in pain.

“Hey, hey, don’t get upset.” Kassandra shoved the Amazon in the side with both hands. “Come on, Princess, it’s all fine now.”

Diana didn’t respond. Her mind was burning, overwhelmed by emotion and crippled by regret.

Kassandra grimaced. Completely confused and with no idea what to do. Searching for the right words, she tapped the Amazon on the nose. “It’s not all bad… That was a great fight huh?”

Diana peaked through her fingers. “I stabbed you through the leg. I nearly killed you.”

“Ha. You weren’t even close." Kassandra laughed.

It was only a moment of respite, as Diana appeared to fall back into her pit of despair. “My sisters. They are suffering and I’m failing them. I thought to fight you…” Diana started.

“You have sisters? Are any of them available?” Kassandra interjected, forcing a cheeky smile through her excruciating pain.

Diana opened her eyes and looked at Kassandra blankly. “You’re a strange woman,” She replied, returning a sliver of a smile back.

“Chaíre! Now, I get to meet the real Diana of Themyscira. And whatever this is you are going through, I will help you, ok?” Kassandra smiled, more sweetly this time, while she gripped her thigh to slow the bleeding.

“I’m so sorry.” Diana replied softly.

“It's barely a scratch.” Kassandra said, as she ripped her blood soaked cape in two and bound half round her leg. “I'm going to need a big strong Amazon to help me walk though,” she said, passing the other half of her cape to Diana and pointing at her shoulder.

Diana nodded, feeling too ashamed to know how to respond. How could anyone be this kind? She didn’t deserve it.

Patching herself up, Diana gathered the weapons, then hoisted Kassandra to her feet with her remaining good arm. They hugged tight, hobbling out the church together, as dawn’s splendour filled the world with a beautiful warm glow. They paused to soak in the morning.

“That was a great fight though wasn't it?” Kassandra probed.

Diana gazed back at her sparkling honey-coloured eyes. So full of heart and soul. What a curious woman she had found.

“I've had better.” She replied with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - I've done some art to go with this chapter :)
> 
> https://aquila-v.tumblr.com/post/625276513751826432/show-chapter-archive


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of part 2. Wounded and in pain, Kassandra and Diana need to deal with the aftermath of their battle and save those closest to them.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for the incredible support and comments. I'm so happy and relieved that you've liked the story and I hope you enjoy the adventures to come!

The sight of two towering, leather-clad warriors, grievously wounded and covered in blood and dirt, attracted disturbed looks from passers-by. The sun had risen and with it a symphony of bird song, filling the Earth with its love and joy. Apart from the crows, who sounded like cackling crones. Fucking crows.

Kassandra clung on tight, holding on to Diana’s shoulders and waist, letting her wounded leg drag along the gravel. As the other woman fought against her own vast blood loss, to heave the weight of both their heavy bodies, and stumble along the road. Half a mile away from Leonardo’s studio they paused, wearied and broken and in need of a rest. They collapsed to the dusty roadside to catch their breath and check their wounds.

“You’re being very quiet.” Kassandra groaned, looking at Diana’s subdued expression. “What happened to the mighty Amazon who _would not hesitate to end me in battle?_ ”

Diana looked at Kassandra, eyes dulled and austere. “That woman is not worthy to be by your side. I fought you without cause. I nearly killed you.”

Kassandra scrunched up her nose, pondering the best thing to say. “It’s OK Diana. I was kicking your ass, so really there is no harm done.” She grinned, hoping for a positive response, but Diana’s blank stare demonstrated her words were not working. With a sigh, she gave it another try.

“OK, fine. The thing is, I knew a woman like Lucrezia.” Kassandra started, staring back at Diana, determined to pierce through her icy layer of self-loathing. “She was a snake, who manipulated me, my family, and every man of power in Athens. Led me to do terrible things and to lose so much. Even the person I loved most in the world. I can’t be angry at you Diana – I’ve been you.”

This time it felt like she had cut through a little. Diana’s eyelids flickered, before the Amazon turned away in sadness “It’s my sisters Kassandra. They are… sick. I’ve tried to search for a cure and I just don’t know what to do.”

“How are they sick?” Kassandra asked, as she tightened her bandaged leg to slow the bleeding.

“Possessed. Their eyes are vacant, their mind is not theirs, and…” Diana looked down, her voice becoming even more sombre, “…their skin is burnt.”

Kassandra jerked up to attention, a sudden and familiar feeling of horror overwhelming her senses. “And their smell? What is their smell?” she demanded.

“Like, rotten egg.” Diana replied, startled by Kassandra’s sudden focus.

Kassandra stared into the distance, searching the depths of her mind for memories long buried. For the place she found Brasidas, reunited with Phoebe. Where she fought Cerberus, Hercules, Achilles, and…Hades. Where the earth felt like death, the water smelled of sulphur and the air burned her flesh from within.

“Why did Lucrezia send you after me? What did she tell you?” Kassandra grabbed Diana, forgetting entirely to avoid the Amazon’s blood drenched shoulder wound.

“To kill you and retrieve a staff.” Diana replied. “But it was all a lie. You don’t even carry such a weapon.”

Kassandra grimaced with a fresh look of disbelief. “Diana. I don’t think Lucrezia was lying. I’m sure she was manipulating you, and using you to fulfil her plans.” She held out her hand and with a dizzying flash the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus appeared. “But she might be right. This staff might free your sisters.”

Diana’s mouth gapped, awestruck by the sudden ghostly appearance of the staff, and the unexpected feeling of hope Kassandra had just given her. After all the searching, the sleepless nights, the waking visions of suffering, she had a chance of redemption.

“And I think I know who has cursed your sisters Diana. I thought he died long ago, but this sickness you describe is the same as I witnessed by Hades.” Kassandra explained, picturing moments of her time in Elysium and the underworld.

Diana frowned, looked at her blood-soaked arm, her wounded ribs, and then at Kassandra’s dreadful injuries. “Hades? How can we defeat Hades like this? We’ve beaten each other to a pulp.”

“Do you not heal fast?” Kassandra asked.

“Yes, but I don't know how long these wounds will take. It could be weeks.” Diana said, frustrated again by her regrettable choices.

Kassandra smiled. “Me neither. And that’s if this bleeding doesn’t kill me. But I know something that might help us.”

Placing her hands on Diana’s cheeks, she pulled the Amazon towards her gently, so their noses and foreheads touched, mutual warm waves of breath rolled over each other’s lips. Diana’s pupils dilated as they stared into the golden abyss of Kassandra’s eyes.

“What are you doing?” Diana asked, quivering slightly from the unexpected contact.

“Just relax.” Kassandra hummed, as she closed her eyes.

Undetectable at first, a metallic sound grew to fill the space around them, accompanied by an aura of glowing stardust and a smell of wet copper. Intense shivers filled Diana’s body, radiating out from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. She gasped as the feeling enveloped her body, as electricity coursed through her veins, and as the essence of Kassandra bound to her being.

Moments later, and the sensation subsided, leaving Diana panting for air. She could feel her blood surging, her strength bursting. She felt her side and the bleeding had stopped. Looked at her shoulder, and her wound was slightly closed. She stared at Kassandra in disbelief, whose scrapes and bruises had eased, and whose leg no longer gushed with blood.

“What did you do?” Diana asked, her mind dizzy and in shock from the feeling.

“I healed us. The fight drained me, but I shared what little power I had left. Not enough to fix us completely, but it will help us on our way at least.”

Kassandra climbed to her feet and rolled her shoulders. Her body still hurt, in fact parts were in agony, but she could walk on her own and was no longer bleeding to death.

“What shall we do next then? Visit Leonardo and then save your sisters? Or do you fancy taking me on for round two?” She smiled, offering a hand to Diana and hoisting her up.

“Let’s beat Hades first, then I’ll finish you off.” Diana replied, grinning at her companion.

***

The door of Leonardo’s workshop was ajar, allowing the women to enter without the need for a painful climb to the rooftops. The entrance, like every part of Leonardo’s workshop, was cluttered with unused materials, stockpiled for past whims, never to be touched again.

Kassandra led the way, encouraging Diana to follow, slowing right down to a shuffle as they approached the entrance to the atrium. Silence engulfed them and the air was still. So quiet, they could hear the hum of blood pumping through their veins. Until Kassandra heard Diana drawing her sword. She spun around, searching Diana's eyes to understand her intent, to find an earnest and focused expression on the Amazon’s face.

“It’s Lucrezia,” she whispered, her voice laced with concern. “She has been here and was not alone.”

“How do you know?” asked Kassandra, surprised that her own instincts had failed to pick up anything of the sort.

“Her smell. Like pink lilac.” Diana sniffed at the air to make certain.

Kassandra nodded in bemused acceptance, drawing her blade quietly, turning towards the studio’s main atrium and closing her eyes. Holding her position in motionless meditation for only a few moments, she awoke, appearing to relax.

“There’s no one here now.” She stated, glancing back at Diana, who looked at her intrigued. “So, you can smell well can you?”

“Yes, my all my senses are excellent. And you can see through walls?” Diana asked.

Kassandra paused. “Sort of... I can see my prey. It’s complicated.”

“Prey? Like an Eagle!” Diana chimed, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

As they entered the atrium, Kassandra’s concern grew. The space felt dormant and the air smelled like smouldering oil. Even when Leonardo wasn’t around, there was usually something about his workshop that felt vibrant, but today all she could feel was emptiness.

It wasn’t just a lack of activity that was wrong though. The broken lamp, his scattered art, the damaged equipment – all signifying a struggle. Tell-tale signs of violence that Kassandra knew all too well.

“No, Leonardo this can’t be. They can’t have hurt you!” Kassandra pleaded, springing to action. Tossing obstacles out of her way, hurling stone blocks and timber like they were nothing more than feathers and rose petals, she scoured the room for clues, until her worst fears were realised. By his desk were pools of blood, located where he would most often stand.

“Leonardo!” Kassandra yelled, dropping to her knees, the pain of her injuries numbed by sorrow. She felt frozen in that moment, unable to compute what she was seeing. Flashbacks of Phiobe's lifeless body invading her consciousness, just like every other time she lost someone close to her. “How did they find you?”

Diana stood back, stunned by the sight of her companion’s collapse. Possibly the most formidable warrior she had ever faced, brought to her knees by the weight of her heart. Distraught by the loss of someone she loved dearly. The parallels with how she felt about her sisters wrenched at her gut.

But that’s not all Diana could see. The blood was copious, but was strange. It had pooled in one area, with smaller amounts splattered and dripped in patches across the room. There was the weapon, broken on the floor, fired from where he had stood, and Diana could see where it had struck.

“Your friend is a terrible shot.” She said, staring at the arrow protruding from the opposite wall.

“What?” Kassandra murmured, without really responding.

“Your friend. He fired that crossbow into the wall. Whoever he was aiming at, he missed entirely.” Diana explained, pointing at the arrow. “And the blood, it doesn’t belong to him.”

Kassandra looked up and frowned at the arrow. “Leonardo’s aim is perfect. He’s as precise with a bow as he is with a brush.” She replied, standing up and composing herself. She sniffed at the cold, congealing liquid dripping from her fingers. “Pig’s blood. In Sparta we made stew from this.”

The women walked over to the wall where the arrow struck. A scrappy impromptu al fresco of practice artwork, containing mixes of sketches, covering machinery, portraits, landscapes and wildlife. The arrow, precisely piercing the heart of a naked female figure, who was chained, and riding a bull.

“Is this man’s world erotica?” Diana asked, stunned by the pictures, more graphic and grotesque than she had ever seen, yet so beautifully drawn.

Kassandra quirked an eyebrow at the Amazon, then stared at the picture. The arrow had struck the woman perfectly.

“That is Europa, being kidnapped by Zeus in the form of a bull. It’s a Greek legend of old.” She paused to inhale sharply. “Is this Leonardo telling us he has been taken?”

Diana furrowed her brow and stared at the Spartan. “I know it does.” She asserted, raising her voice to boost the other woman. “We will find your friend, we will rescue him, and all those who stand in our way will meet the ends of our blades.”

Kassandra’s jaw clenched. It was a sign of rage Diana recognised from their battle earlier, signifying an anger so potent that even she felt a slight chill of dread. She could sense fire within the Spartan, her inner furnace building up to unleash on those that had wronged her friend. Diana stepped away to leave Kassandra with her thoughts.

After a few moments passed, Diana broke Kassandra from her trance. “He clearly loves you very much.”

“Why do you say that?” Kassandra asked, her frown subsiding and a trace of a smile returning to her lips.

“This beautiful statue he’s making of you.” Diana replied, pointing at the marble piece positioned at the centre of the adjacent courtyard.

Kassandra chuckled. “Of me! No don’t be…oh.” she paused.

Diana gave her a quizzical stare. “You didn’t know? How can you not see it? The height, the strength, your beautiful shoulders. Your big arm muscles…”

“OK that’s enough” Kassandra interrupted; her face bright rose in embarrassment. “You’ve made your point.”

Diana smiled. “I shall be outside Eagle Bearer. Come meet me when you’re ready.”

Kassandra stared at the statue. “OK.” She said quietly.

***

Kassandra and Diana needed somewhere to stay. Leonardo's workshop was compromised, and Lucrezia's soldiers would no doubt start searching for them once it became clear that neither warrior had emerged victorious.

And even though neither Kassandra or Diana would ever admit it, they needed time to get clean, rest and recuperate. Superhuman healing can only do so much against such severe injuries and does nothing to clean the layers of filth that build up when fighting another demigod.

Kassandra had a safehouse in mind, but was determined to battle on to investigate the clues they had found in the workshop before the trail went cold.

“Why are we here?’” Asked Diana, as they entered the city’s morning market, still grimacing from her wounds, alongside a slow, limping Kassandra.

“Pig blood.” Kassandra grunted, gritting her teeth and pushing her punctured leg to move faster. “Diana, tell me something. When we were in the studio, could your magical nose smell fish?”

Diana squinted as she cast her mind back. “No. No fish.” She confirmed.

“Thought so.” Kassandra replied, as the pair reached a market stall. Fresh fish half covered a large flat board, poultry hung from the roof at the front and two pig carcasses near the rear.

“Gustav the Fishmonger. It has been a while.” Kassandra stated, imposing herself over the stall, her equally intimidatingly powerful companion looming by her side.

The bulbous, spotty-faced, man looked up startled from counting the coins in a small iron chest on the counter. “Kassandra! What do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, a quivering nervousness lacing his voice.

“I was wondering if you could help me. Leonardo is missing. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” Kassandra tried to remain civil, but her teeth barely parted as she spoke.

“How terrible, sorry I know nothing of this. I hope you find him safe and well,” replied the fishmonger, his face twitching furiously with anxiety.

“That’s strange. Do you not provide a daily supply of fish to Leonardo’s kitchen?” Kassandra questioned. “Were you not there this morning?”

“Yes, but when I arrived, he was sadly not in. He maybe left before then?” The man replied, his expression seemingly frozen solid to give nothing away.

“OK. And tell me this. What are the ingredients of your famous black broth? Pork meat and blood?” Kassandra asked, her eyes pointing to the hanging carcass behind him.

A low involuntary growl escaped Diana as she listened to Kassandra and the fishmonger’s responses, accompanied by a hostile glare, attracting the man's attention and causing him to shudder.

“No answer fishmonger? You should know my friend here has a way to make people tell the truth.” Kassandra pressed.

“I swear Eagle-Bearer. I would never lie to you,” the man pleaded.

“I see. OK in that case – Diana, your turn.”

Diana smiled, stepped forward, grabbed the man by the throat with one hand and his iron chest with the other. Slowly, she lifted him out of his seat, and held him at arms length in the air. He squirmed, flailing his arms to break free, but the Amazon didn’t flinch.

“Do not lie to my friend!” Diana roared, staring the man square in the eyes, and squeezing his neck to extract a helpless gurgle. With her left hand, adorned in streams of blood oozing from her own shoulder, she crushed the chest into crumpled metal, causing the contents to scatter across the street.

“I cannot, they will kill me,” whimpered the fishmonger.

“Let me pull his arms and legs off Kassandra!” Diana demanded.

“OK, I’m sorry Kassandra!” Blurted the fishmonger. “I told Lucrezia's men about the studio. And I sold them the blood. I didn’t know they would hurt Leonardo. I thought they might just scare him.”

“Did they say where they were going?” Kassandra snapped, her fake pleasantries replaced with a snarl.

“They were from the Vatican. That’s all I know, honest.” Sobbed the man.

Kassandra nodded at Diana, who dropped the fishmonger in a heap on the floor.

“Malaka! I should kill you where you lie.” Kassandra grabbed a heavy looking fish and threw it squarely at the man's face, with such force that it almost knocked him out cold. “Cross me again and I will cut your throat.” She shouted, leaving the man to whimper as she hobbled off.

Diana scurried after Kassandra, cradling her shoulder to shield it from movement.

“Do you ever use your truth rope Diana?” Kassandra asked, puzzled.

“Oh sorry, is that what you wanted me to do?” She replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I don’t like to use my lasso. Not at the moment.”

“So you beat people until they talk instead?” Kassandra chuckled.

Diana looked down. “They still have an option that way. They still have their free will. It’s more than my sisters have been given.” Diana searched Kassandra's face, hoping for approval.

“I understand.” Kassandra replied.

***

With no other leads, they circled the city for hours, desperately hoping for a glimpse of a guard or a blood trail to follow. Afternoon turned to dusk, leaving the warriors exhausted and broken, until eventually even they had to admit defeat.

“I’ve not been to a tavern before. Is this where we're staying?” Diana asked. She stared up at the four-story block, unashamedly baring her excitement at the prospect.

“It's not exactly a tavern. More a guesthouse with particularly pleasing service.” Kassandra smirked, entertained by the Amazon’s enthusiasm.

 _So powerful. Such an accomplished fighter. Yet so full of fascination._ Kassandra thought.

The pair entered and were met by an immaculate reception, hosted by an equally immaculately presented Italian woman. Immediately, the tall, elegant hostess beamed at the sight of Kassandra, greeting her with a bundle of vivacious energy.

“Kassandra! What a lovely surprise! Are you here to look at the book?” She proclaimed, beckoning over her staff to assist.

“Lady Claudia. Thank you, but no, I have no doubt the finances are all in order. My friend and I are looking for somewhere to stay. Somewhere safe.” Kassandra replied, the solemnity of her expression revealing as much about the situation as her words.

“Of course. We will clear the master suite for you immediately.” Claudia replied.

“No, best to make as little fuss as possible.” Kassandra murmured quietly.

“Understood.” Claudia confirmed, looking Kassandra and her friend up and down. “What in the heavens happened to you?” She asked, suddenly realising the dirt, blood and bruising that smothered their bodies.

“Just a fight. You know how it is.” Kassandra shrugged, being purposely obtuse, but failing to hide her obvious discomfort.

Claudia frowned. “Let me clarify. Who, on God's Earth, could have possibly done this to you? Did you pick a fight with the whole of Naples?” She had never seen so much as a scratch on Kassandra.

“Actually is was my friend here. We didn’t quite see eye-to-eye on something.” Kassandra stated, looking at her companion.

Diana was distracted, surveying the room, taking in the plush silks and opulent furniture. The proliferation of attractive, buxom-women dressed in frill-edged corsets. It was a relaxed, dimly lit room, but felt vibrant and alive.

“Kassandra, is this a... place of pleasure?” Diana asked, as she gazed at one particularly well-endowed lady who had captured her attention with a well-timed wink.

“Yes Diana, this is a brothel.” Kassandra answered, again amused by Diana's almost childlike fascination as the Amazon wandered into the parlour to take a closer look.

Claudia inspected Diana, studying the form of her movements in admiration. “This woman fought you on her own?” She whispered, smirking.

“Yes Claudia. Now wipe that smile off your face.” Kassandra hissed back.

“Was it humbling, great Eagle-Bearer?” Claudia grinned, eyes wide to soak in her friend’s annoyance.

Kassandra bit her lip and attempted to grunt away her irritation. Claudia had known how to push her buttons since she was a little child. “If you must know, she’s strong, but I was winning the fight.” Kassandra whispered as quietly as possible.

“No you weren’t.” Diana shouted from the other side of the room, before returning her attention to a small giggling group of courtesans.

Kassandra winced, causing Claudia to hiccup in amusement.

“She’s hears well too,” Kassandra grumbled.

“Well love works in mysterious ways.” Claudia laughed, causing Kassandra to recoil in shock. “Ladies, please escort our guests to the loft room. Take water and rags to cleanse them.” She looked at Kassandra’s tired, grumpy eyes and smiled. “And as much house wine as you can carry.”

Kassandra’s scowl departed, her face lit up with joy, and she grabbed Claudia’s face to give her a big kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, my friend. You know how to make a tired Spartan happy.”

Claudia smiled. “Kassandra. Each woman in this building owes you everything. It is our honour to take care of you.”

***

Kassandra and Diana entered the room, taking care not to hit their heads on the low doorframe. The loft room was small, but perfectly formed. Soaked in candlelight, it comprised a small wooden side table, covered with fruits and copious amounts of wine. Folded on the tiny bed were towels and rags, and on the floor a large basin of warm water. A pretty courtesan, who had been finessing the fruit arrangement, curtsied to greet them.

“Lady Claudia says she will be with you shortly with fresh clothes. There is fruit and wine for sustenance, water to bathe and anything else you desire you merely need to ask.” Her voice was eloquent and well-trained, with a slow rhythmic tempo, lingering on the word _desire_ longer than the others.

“Thank you, my sister. Your hospitality is so kind.” Replied Diana, still sporting the same smile from when she first entered the building.

As the courtesan left the room, Kassandra's eyes flickered. She exhaled in pain and wobbled on her feet, causing Diana to dive forward and steady her.

“You’re exhausted Kassandra. Please sit down.” Diana cried, helping the Spartan to the floor. “Can I get you something?”

“I'm fine. I just need the wine.” Kassandra huffed. She reached to underdo the buckles on her armour, and tossed the bodice to the floor, leaving her top half wrapped only in a band of linen.

Diana knelt by her side and handed her a jug of wine, which Kassandra started swigging at a remarkable pace.

Diana fidgeted with her own leathers, undoing one side, but groaning in pain as she reached for the straps on her injured side – the excruciating wound causing her eyes to water.

“Here let me,” offered Kassandra, who placed the already half empty jug on the floor and took to her knees. She untied the Amazon’s armour, before pulling it off entirely, leaving her chest covered in just dirty, blood-soaked undergarments.

Without the weight of their leathers, both warriors suddenly felt able to breathe, yet even more fatigued as the adrenalin that had been fuelling them dissipated. Slumping into each other, grasping each other’s shoulders for support, their weary eyes met.

“You are a formidable warrior Kassandra. I've never sustained injuries like these before.” Diana’s words were awkward and slow, but unashamedly full of admiration.

Kassandra gave Diana's uninjured shoulder a gentle thump with her fist in response. “And you fight with the strength of a titan,” she replied, stroking the Amazon's hair away from her bad shoulder. She reached for a rag, dipped it in the warm basin of water, and dabbed gently at the wound.

Diana winced at the touch, her chest and arm muscles tensing in response, but her eyes remained fixed on Kassandra. “You don’t have to.”

“I made this mess, I should help clear it up,” said Kassandra quietly.

Diana smiled and reached towards the bed for another rag, which she moistened in the water. “In Themyscira, we also treat each other's wounds.” She pointed at Kassandra's thigh.

Kassandra nodded. “In my world there is usually no one to turn to,” she said, wiping Diana's face, neck and shoulders. “I once dislocated my shoulder and I had to pay four soldiers and a horse to pull it back into place…”

Kassandra's story was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Fresh shirts for you both for the night, as well as new breeches and waistcoats.” Claudia said entering the room, handing fine neatly folded garments to each of the ladies. “I do apologise, most are my own, but the only shirts in your size belong to my brother. Left here after his past nights of passion.”

“Gross.” Replied Kassandra.

“Indeed, but they have been cleaned I assure you. And here are three more jugs of wine, which I hope will last you for the night.” She hefted the jugs into the room and looked at the warriors’ embrace on the floor. “So... Unless there is anything else you need, I will leave the two of you alone to… _rest_.” She winked at Kassandra, receiving a slightly bashful scowl in return as she left the room.

“You have lovely friends.” Diana stated, oblivious to Claudia’s insinuations.

Kassandra laughed. “That women knows a hundred ways to torture me. But I love her like a sister.” She rung the rag into the bowl, turning the water a pale pink and continued to clean. “You can have the bed tonight. I realise I gave you quite a beating, Princess.” Kassandra stated, failing to suppress her cheeky smirk as she finished cleaning Diana's shoulders and moved down her arms, tracing the lines of her muscles with the cloth.

The Amazon’s eyes widened, but she managed to swallow her gasp at the comment, as well as absorb the warm shivers from the tactile swabs and continue cleansing Kassandra's neck and chest. Finding a particularly tender spot, she pressed a little harder, causing Kassandra to bite her lip and hiss in pain. “Oh I’m sorry. Did that hurt?” She asked, in a soft, but mocking high-pitched tone.

Kassandra glowered in response to the deliberate affront, then smiled. _Mental note. Don’t piss off this woman._ She considered a retort, but decided to concede and change topic.

“It’s been the toughest of days Diana. Our bodies are broken and our hearts have been assaulted, but we have kept fighting. Will you drink with me?”

Diana’s expression turned to a beaming smile. “I would be honoured.” Diana replied sincerely. “We shall drink to our friendship. To battles yet to come. Where we will stand side by side.” A sudden little wave of goose bumps peppered her skin.

They cleaned each other with care, until the basin was thick red and their skin turned back to silken olive. Sat on the floor, backs propped up against the bed, they worked through the fruit and enough pitchers of wine to knock out an army. Chatting quietly into the evening about past fights, their powers, and their centuries long lives, before both retiring to sleep on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kass and Diana are back! Sorry it's been a while. Things got a bit hectic!
> 
> Thanks so much to my friend RebelLeftShark for helping me with this chapter. You're the best :)

“Cara mia. Are you awake or are your beautiful eyes still at rest?” Ezio asked, as he entered the bedroom holding a small silver tray. “I have prepared for you bread, meats, eggs and fruit. Fresh water with spice and a pot of something exotic I think you will like.”

The beautiful brunette stirred, wrapped in cotton sheets, and groaning as she arose from her slumber. “What is that smell?” She purred. “It’s like sweet smoke.”

“It’s called coffee. A delicacy I procured in Byzantium, which you must try. It aids the body and will help you recover from our night.” Ezio turned to arrange place settings on a tiny steel bistro table beside the window. “Come to me when you are ready, and we can watch the boats sail together.”

Holding onto a single white cotton sheet, with nothing else to cover her slender figure, the lady walked over. The small table overlooked the Arno from an elegant town house, three stories above the roadside below. It was late morning, so the fishing boats were following the sun back into the town from calmer waters to the west. It was peaceful, sensual, and exactly how she expected a night with Ezio Auditore to end, and a new day to begin.

The lady ran her fingers into Ezio’s unbuttoned shirt and over his chest. “And then perhaps we can return to bed?” She said, an alluring smile passing over her lips.

“I would like nothing more my love.” Ezio replied in his trademark smooth, gentle tone.

But it wasn’t to be.

The door burst open, shattered into wooden shards from an explosion sending debris into the air and rocking the foundations of the building. Ezio leapt for his sword as his guest cowered to the floor, shielding herself as best she could with her thin piece of cotton.

He reached his weapon, but not in time. Not before the monster entered. A man in some ways, but comprising seven feet of glowing bronze. A monolithic demon.

“Ezio! What is it?” screamed the girl, terrified by the ungodly apparition that confronted them.

“Stay back cara mia.” Ezio shouted as the intruder fired a bright pulse of energy, knocking the assassin to the floor. It echoed through his body, weakening, almost paralysing his limbs.

There were more footsteps in the hallway, forewarning the appearance of three more figures, leading the monster to stand to attention. Striking, god-like women entered the room, sharing what appeared to be golden, shimmering tattoos in curved lines across their skin.

Ezio fought to climb to his feet, but found himself barely able to hold his sword. He faced his attackers, body still trembling from the strike, knowing the fight was over before it started.

One woman stood above the others. A full head taller than him, and built more like a beast than a human.

“Yield mortal, or you and your female will meet your end.”

***

Diana awoke, eyes blurry and head groggy.

Her whole body ached, although the piercing agony had dulled to just a painful throb. Her shoulder was blackened from bruising, but had managed to seal closed.

The bed beneath pressed her with a soft caress. The linens over her body felt crisp and warm, and she could smell the fresh, floral scent of a Florentine morning.

She felt tranquil.

She was curled up, allowing her tall frame to fit in the petite bed, and the sheets had been tucked carefully around her chest. The last moments she could recall were drifting off to sleep on the floor of the guest room in her makeshift linen nightgown, a healthy dose of Italian wine coursing through her veins.

Diana gripped the bed covers, and hugged them close. Kassandra must have placed her there. She certainly had the strength to lift her.

The sudden thought of the Misthios made her smile – she was funny, her eyes were so full of mischief, her heart full of warmth and her chiselled features were so handsome...

_No Diana. Remember the mission._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She shouldn’t get too attached. Saving her sisters had to come first whatever the cost.

_Anyway, where was Kassandra?_

As if the fates were listening, the door clunked open and the Spartan walked in, smartly attired in a white vest shirt, cut off at the shoulders, with a black fitted waistcoat and leather breeches.

“Good morning Diana,” Kassandra chirped. “Did you have a nice rest?” Her energy seemed restored. There was a bounce to her step and a renewed poise and power in her movements.

“Lovely thank you.” Diana asked, leaning back to enjoy the bed’s blissful softness. “How did I end up here?”

“Err…” Kassandra froze in her tracks. “I placed you there,” she finished, in a confident, but awkward tone, before purposefully slamming a large bag on the side table to abruptly end the matter.

Diana grinned, but chose to change the subject. Kassandra clearly felt shy, and her bravado was failing miserably to hide it. “What have you got in the bag?” she asked.

“Oh.” Kassandra stared at the bag, as if a script was inscribed on the side to tell her what to say. “My friend Ezio says that I should provide finer ladies a breakfast in the morning.” She looked hopefully at Diana, relieved to see the Amazon’s face light up with delight.

“That’s very sweet of you Kassandra. You really don’t have to! What did you bring?”

“Bread.” Replied Kassandra firmly.

“Bread? Just bread on its own?” Diana asked with a smile.

“Yes sorry, is that no good?” Some of Kassandra's bounce left her. “It’s been a long time since I had company. I still just eat barley bread and wine. A _strong_ Spartan breakfast.” She looked thoughtfully at the Amazon and continued. “I'll get Claudia. She can find us something better...”

“No please, it sounds wonderful!” Diana hopped out of bed, up to the table and wrapped her arm around the Spartan to hold her in place. “I’ve never had this breakfast before.”

Kassandra stared at the bread, blushing slightly from the impromptu cuddle. “OK then,” she chuckled. “How I like it is nice and soggy.” She broke the bread into two pieces and poured on some left-over wine, handing one to Diana.

Without hesitation, Diana took a huge bite, gave it a chew and swallowed it down. “Yum, that _is_ soggy.” Her eyes met the Spartan’s to dramatically convey her undoubted approval, causing Kassandra to sport a large, smug grin.

“So truthfully, why did you put me in the bed? Is it because you believe me to be a delicate princess?” Diana asked laughing, poking the other woman in the side.

“No!” Kassandra stressed, clutching the back of her neck and looking at the floor. “You just looked peaceful. And I guess, when I saw you lying there, I felt bad for hurting you.”

Diana stared at her companion, as a little chill of sympathy ran down her spine. She reached for Kassandra’s chin, gently directing it so their eyes could meet again – this time to find sadness there. Something old, buried too deep for Diana to touch. Not yet.

“Well I liked it. Thank you.” The Amazon replied with a smile. “And no more guilt about our fight OK.”

Kassandra nodded.

“Now, where is my outfit?”

***

Diana fastened the final button on her waistcoat, swivelling at the waist to test the movement. It was a perfect fit, and matched Kassandra’s clothes down to the very last thread. She adjusted her shirt, so that the cut off sleeves sat neatly on her shapely shoulders.

She looked up, to find her companion sharpening the blades of her dagger and sword, but with eyes fixed on her with a child-like grin.

“Modern clothes suit you,” Kassandra stated, accompanied by a subtle, but deliberate, bite of her bottom lip.

“Same to you, Eagle Bearer,” replied Diana, admiring the Spartan in return. She strode across to her friend, giving her a firm pat on the meat of her arm to make her point. “And you look strong.”

Kassandra grinned and squared up to the other women.

“I am strong.”

This was more like it, Diana thought. The tough, cocky warrior she first met. The woman who had matched her strike for strike. Her only worthy sparring partner for a thousand years.

With a smirk, the Amazon gave Kassandra’s arm another small prod. “And almost as good as mine.” She stated plainly, working hard to keep a straight face.

“What did you just say?” barked Kassandra, almost choking in horror from the suggestion.

“You heard me, Spartan.” Diana desperately wanted to hiccup out a belly laugh, but swallowed it down.

Kassandra shuffled to compose herself. Recognising that she was being goaded, her look of indignation started to shift into a hungry grin. “Oh OK, Princess. It’s like that is it? Well in that case, I’m going to...”

Her threat was interrupted with a loud knock at the door, before a young red-faced courtesan burst in.

“Kassandra, come quickly. Lady Claudia says something's happened to Ezio.”

***

In the lounge, Claudia was clasped hold of a young woman, curled into a petrified ball of fear. Her loud sobs filled the room, despite the elegant assassin's attempts to provide comfort.

“What’s happened?” Kassandra asked, her voice fractured with worry.

“It’s bad news.” Claudia replied. “It seems Ezio has been attacked. This delicate young thing saw it happen, but she’s too terrified to explain. She asked for you Kassandra.”

Kassandra gasped, as a wave of concern crashed through her body. She attempted to speak, but her throat felt constricted, her collar tight. Instead, a loud sigh alerted Diana to Kassandra’s anxiety, who squeezed the Spartan’s shoulder firmly for support.

“It’s OK child,” reassured the Amazon. “Kassandra needs a moment to think. But you can speak to me.”

The young woman hesitated, but a comforting nod from Diana helped her find her voice.

“They were like no warriors I’ve ever seen. Monsters of metal, and gods as tall and strong as you and Lady Kassandra. Their skin glowed in seams, like their bodies were stitched together with light. Ezio tried to fight, but…”

Kassandra stared at the girl, wide eyed and motionless, frozen in anticipation.

“...their leader was like a titan, she struck him down. He was really hurt when they took him. They called her Enyo.”

“Ares’ sister?” Diana gasped, staring at Kassandra in disbelief. “The gods really are at play.”

“And Kolossi,” Kassandra muttered. She turned to the girl, more focused, with still with an expression betraying deep sorrow. “Where are they taking him? Do you know?”

“One spoke of the southern gate to Rome. Another of the Borgia residence. I’m so sorry, that’s all I know.”

Diana looked at Kassandra. Her cheerful demeaner, the sparkle in her eyes at breakfast, the playfulness, it had all abandoned her. Replaced with the weight of loss she had witnessed in Leonardo’s studio the day before.

“That’s ok my dear. You’ve done well.” Diana replied, pulling Kassandra away to face her and present a look of pure, Amazonian determination. “You head South. I’ll search Lucrezia's house.”

Kassandra paused, then stuttered. “On your own, are you sure? You’ll be trapped. And if it really is the Isu…”

_Such sadness in her eyes._

“Then today will be their last day. You will not lose me Kassandra. I am by your side until this mission is done. We will get your friends back. You have my word.”

Kassandra pondered for a moment, digesting the Amazon’s words, until finally she sighed and admitted defeat. “Fine. Let’s go.” She looked at Claudia, her expression resetting to a battle-hardened steel, and her voice raising to the tone of command. “If they find their way here. Kill them, like I taught you.”

Claudia nodded. “Without hesitation,” she affirmed.

As the warriors turned to leave, but stopped as the girl called out.

“Ezio says you are a god. Is that true?”

Kassandra turned, reflected for a moment and shrugged. “I have been referred to as such.”

“And your friend. Is she a god too?”

Kassandra smiled and glanced at Diana. “Dunno. She snores like one.”

Diana quirked an eyebrow. “Back to being annoying, are we?” She growled, before marching out to the street with a sniggering Kassandra behind.

And in a few moments, after the sound of the Amazon’s impossibly rapid footsteps, a loud whistle, and the gallop of Phobos, the room felt silent.

“Lady Claudia. What if this is a trap?” Asked the woman.

“Oh, it is, no doubt. Else you wouldn’t be alive.” Replied Claudia bluntly. She ran her fingers through the woman’s hair, softly massaging her scalp to soothe her nerves. “But gods or no gods, I feel a great sense of pity for anyone foolish enough to take on those women.”

***

This was redemption.

For failing her sisters and for her misjudgment of Kassandra.

Diana would not be stopped. If Ezio was there to be found, she would find him. No matter what forces awaited her in Lucrezia’s mansion.

Diana's sprint hadn’t relented, scything through the city, and now just a hundred paces from her target. She drew her sword with the closed portcullis ahead, and as she reached it swung with all her strength. Metal slashed against metal, slicing a gash through the iron grid, the momentum of her body ripping through the rest.

As the dust settled from her thunderous entrance, the courtyard fell silent. Doorways to each staircase were closed. Windows shutters were locked. No defenders, attackers, soldiers or gods. And despite the noise she had made when arriving, the area was completely still.

This was too easy.

Diana moved through a passageway into the cloisters, and through a large door providing a course to Lucrezia’s private residence. The hallway was cloaked in darkness, drab and stiflingly. No sights nor sounds. Only a strange smell of bronze betrayed her company, before a line of shadows became visible on the balcony above.

Scaling the stairs, the shadows became more prominent. Imposing, motionless, statues. Around two dozen, filling the gangway between herself and the study.

What were they?

Diana approached slowly, the legion of metal machines becoming clearer. Seven feet tall soldiers like in the girl’s story, but completely lifeless – until a cascading chain of ear-piercing screeching accompanied the resurrection of two-dozen bronze Kolossi.

Before she was able to process the sight, a pulse of energy struck Diana, followed by an attack from four of the bronze automatons. Her shield absorbed the brunt, her own diamond-strong skin deflected the rest and Diana blocked and strafed to shake off the surprise strikes.

The monsters were formidable. Their power immense. But they were not invincible.

An explosive counter of ruthless combos and a handful Kolossi were down, shattering to pieces in Diana's wake. Powering forward she took on the next set, slamming two through a wall and slicing through two with her sword.

Nine, ten and eleven, the machines fell. But as she carved through her foe, Diana was taking hits too. Energy beams sapped her strength, opening old wounds, and new ones formed from their onslaught of devastating blows. Until eventually, dazed from the multiple blasts, she was disarmed of her weapons, and struck to the head, hitting the floor twenty paces back.

Climbing to her knees she growled in pain. She was seething, with an even more fiery feeling of determination pumping through her veins. The wounds from her fight with Kassandra still stung, the first opponent in a millennium she couldn't beat.

She was NOT losing this fight.

She stormed at the remaining beasts unarmed, dodged the first hit, punching the lead warrior in the gut and jaw. The metal crunched on impact, crumpling from the power of the Amazon’s fists, with the third punch separating the machine’s head from its body. Taking on the next two at once, she made her hits count, eventually pounding one through the head and one through the heart.

And with one Kolossus left, she strutted forward, unleashing a Spartan kick so hard, it burst into rubble where it stood.

_Not bad Kassandra. I’ll remember that one._

After retrieving her weapons, Diana unlatched the door to the study. The lights were dimmed, air cold and damp, and the room was unattended except for a lone desk, ladened with papers.

She approached the desk to pick up a document, on which was etched diagrams of the Vatican, the new basilica and a warren of hidden chambers. The paper was unique from any she had ever seen. Smooth and silken, with bold lines and ancient markings, and to her surprise containing a script she didn’t recognise, despite having studied every language from ancient Sumerian cuneiform to modern Italian with its boorish slag.

_No sign of Kassandra’s friend, but at least I can show her..._

Her thoughts were abruptly curtailed, as two large forms grabbed her from either side, and a third towering figure thumped her in the back of the head.

“So, you are the great Amazon I’ve heard so much about? How disappointingly small you are.” The woman's voice fuzzed through the ringing in Diana's ears, as she was roughly spun to face her gargantuan attacker.

“Why deny me the right to fight the Dikastes and send you instead?”

“OOMPH!” She punched Diana square in the jaw, a loud thud echoing through the room. Diana struggled to free herself, but the women held her tight, matching her strength.

“I could defeat you both.”

“HUMPH!” A brutal punch to the gut with no time to brace left Diana gasping for breath.

“But now you have failed, I get to enjoy watching you both suffer and break at my will.”

Diana looked up at the attacker, eyes like daggers and nostrils flared. “Enyo, I Presume?” She growled. “I should tell you something.” She straightened as the god to stepped forward to listen.

“You and your friends are strong. You talk tough. But if you really plan to take on Kassandra, I recommend you punch harder than that.”

Before she could respond, Diana fired a head butt at the centre of the war god’s face, causing her to stumble back in a splatter of blood. With a roar, Diana heaved, lifting and hurling the Isu to her right into a wall, and grappling with the second, grunting through their test of strength, until she prevailed in folding her opponent in half with a headlock.

Enyo got to her feet, a mad snarl on her blooded face.

“You will meet a painful death for that Amazon,” she shouted, drawing her blade. “Let’s see how you fare against us in open combat.”

Diana tossed the second warrior god to the floor and smiled. “Make no mistake Enyo. If we were to face each other in fair combat, I would defeat you. But I’m also no fool. If you’re bringing friends to this fight, I am too.”

Enyo charged, and the two other warriors drew their blades, but before they could blink, with papers in hand, Diana had crossed the room, and dived from the window to the street below.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to come! Things got really busy with work, but it's here and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, are you excited by Wonder Woman 1984? (Fun fact - that was the year I was born!) I think it looks awesome :) Will definitely provide inspiration for the next chapter.  
> Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a comment no matter how short and I'll make sure to reply.  
> Stay safe everyone and have an amazing Christmas!

Diana was hemmed into a small, deserted Piazza. The sword of Athena lay stranded on the dust out of reach, as she stumbled, rocked by another strike from her attackers. She gripped her shield tight as the gods advanced, prowling forward, stalking their prey like a pack of lionesses.

After a lengthy chase through Florence, the Isu had proved too quick to outrun. With no option left, a frenzied battle had followed, sending shock waves through the city as they traded blows. Calling upon all Antiope’s training, Diana fought with breath-taking speed and finesse, delivering as much damage as she received, making her opponents bleed for each mistake they made.

But even for Diana, three gods against one were impossible odds. The immense power of Enyo, and the skill of her warriors, hammered away at Diana’s defences, drained her strength, and exploited her injuries, leaving her on the edge of defeat.

“You think you’ve won do you? You will learn what happens to those who underestimate an Amazon,” boomed Diana, defiantly raising her shield.

“You mean the last of the Amazons.” Enyo jeered, gesturing to her warriors to strafe into formation.

The words stung at Diana’s core. The reminder of her sisters' pain, the horrifying thought of failing them, and the immediate realisation that these Isu were somehow responsible. How else would she know?

“You will die for that!” She snapped, stubbornly refusing to back away any further as the two warriors pressed.

“You’re out matched,” the war god hissed, revelling in Diana’s pain. She raised her axe, gazing at her victim to drink in her fear, craving the glory of her impending kill.

But instead, to her annoyance, she found the Amazon smiling.

“What’s so funny?” Enyo demanded.

“Now I know where she gets her name.” Diana laughed, looking up at the sky.

Far overhead, a majestic bird of prey hovered, watching them from above. It held an object. One that shimmered in the sun, which it promptly dropped with a squawk, falling like a bolt from Zeus. Stabbing the ground inches in front of Diana, the Sword of Damokles stood proud and inviting.

Stepping forward, Diana took the grip with a broad, beaming grin, causing an overwhelming sense of honour to pulse through her veins as she considered its meaning…

_You would really bestow your sword onto me Kassandra? You would honour me so?_

Diana turned to her foe, a renewed fire in her eyes, seemingly fuelled by the power of the blade she held. “Now Enyo, are you ready to have your...”, she couldn’t quite remember Kassandra’s phrase, it was something like…, “ass licked?!”

No, that wasn’t right, but it didn’t matter. The main thing was to distract from the brawny, Spartan-shaped object, hurtling towards them at full speed.

“HMPHH!” Enyo huffed, as Kassandra barrelled into her ribcage, barging both their bodies across the piazza into a heap of grappling muscle on the ground.

With their leader down, Diana didn’t hesitate, and swung Kassandra’s blade at her opponents to resume their battle. Steel clattered steel as her blistering movements met those of the other two warriors, who responded with fury, whirling their weapons in perfect harmony, delivering as much power and savagery as they received.

In a rough scramble, Kassandra focused on disarming the war god, wrenching the axe from her grip, flinging it to safety, but in turn was thumped to the floor and pinned. Their strong arms tangled and fought for dominance, but with her immense strength and longer reach, Enyo’s hands found the Spartan’s throat. Gasping for air and spitting blood through her teeth, Kassandra bucked and punched, desperate to shake the Isu’s grip.

A blade to the thigh sent Diana to floor and stranded absorbing a combo of hits. The warriors were supremely strong and well trained, on par with the strongest of Themyscira. Even with Diana at full strength, the contest would have been close.

Glancing for Kassandra, she saw her partner in trouble – overpowered, pinned to the floor, face red – a sight incensing the Amazon beyond all measure, causing her to unleash a roar of unadulterated rage and battle back to her feet. It felt excruciating, knowing Kassandra was in pain. That every second Diana took, the life-giving oxygen in Kassandra’s lungs depleted. That every second was a step closer to death, for someone who had so willingly given up her sword to save her.

_I will not allow it! You will not die Kassandra! Not before I do first!_

Pounding through her enemies, the moment eventually came, and a sloppy defence allowed Diana to drive her sword straight through the chest of one warrior, and moments later, the throat of the other. She darted towards Kassandra, heart pulsing with anxiety for her friend, only to stop dead as she saw the fight.

“WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?” Kassandra shouted, holding Enyo’s wrists in a tight grip away from her neck, her scarred muscular arms rippling with tension, legs wrapped around the god’s waist, clamped tightly, and leaving the bigger woman gasping and spitting profanities.

“FUCKING TELL ME!” Kassandra yelled, punishingly squeezing Enyo’s chest, until she heard a large crack followed by the Isu’s tormented cry of pain.

“That’s one broken rib. Twenty-three left.” The Spartan’s voice was layered in a palpable rage.

“Fuck. You.” Enyo spat, spotting Diana approach, with her warriors lying lifeless on the ground. “I will kill you both.”

She tugged an arm free and slapped at her waist, until she found a device attached to her belt. The machine fizzed a metallic noise and emitted a blinding flash of light, engulfing the Isu and dissolving her from Kassandra’s grip. Until just air remained, and she was gone.

Kassandra's thighs snapped together through the empty space, jerking her body to the earth, and leaving her startled, confused and with a mouth full of dirt. She searched the depths of her mind and found a faint echo of a memory. Teleportation, Hermes had called it.

“Malaka!” Kassandra exclaimed, slamming the ground with her fist in frustration.

She sluggishly peeled herself off the floor and brushed her clothes down, chest still heaving from the exertion, and glanced at Diana, before her eyes darted away awkwardly.

“Are you ok princess?” Kassandra asked timidly, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed by her outburst.

“I’m fine.” Diana replied, shuffling uncomfortably and unsure what else to say. She handed back Kassandra’s sword, taking care to wipe away the blood with her thigh. “Are _you_ ok? You seem...”

“Angry.” Kassandra finished, continuing to avoid Diana’s gaze. “I’m angry about Leonardo, about Little Stag...” she glanced at the Amazon again for a moment and spoke more softly “…and that they could have hurt you.”

Diana frowned. “You could have been hurt too, giving up your weapon like that for me!” She knew instantly the words had come out wrong.

“Fine. I won’t bother next time them.” Kassandra growled, grumbling something inaudible in ancient Greek, which Diana pretended not to hear.

“I didn’t mean it like that…” Diana protested. She could tell something was wrong, but sensed that all probing further would probably just lead to a punch in the face.

Kassandra paused, then shrugged in grudging acceptance, before looking to the sky and holding out an arm, inviting the eagle to swoop down to a soft landing. She reached into her waistcoat to reveal a dead mouse, which the bird gladly grabbed with its beak. “Thank you, my friend,” Kassandra whispered. “Your help is appreciated. You are now free.”

“Sqawkkk.” The eagle grumped, before giving Kassandra a final stare and launching into the skies.

“You carry dead mice around?” Diana prodded. A change of subject might smooth things over.

“More useful than that shiny rope you never use.” Kassandra replied as she stomped off. “Now come with me – flying makes me hungry.”

“It’s a lasso.” Diana replied, trudging after the Spartan.

***

They looked out across the river, feet dangling over the edge, sat on the bank of the Arno. The water shimmered in the afternoon sun, and the city bustled peacefully around them. They had picked up a jug of wine and a large grilled chicken from the market, to pull apart and share, but had barely exchanged a word since the fight.

Munching through her chicken leg, Kassandra stared ahead silently. Diana’s attempts at conversation, had been met with withdrawn mumbles. Kassandra didn’t seem angry with her, just sad, and it made Diana feel uncomfortable and fidgety. She wanted to fix whatever was wrong, but instead ended up just gawping at her friend periodically, squinting in the hope that mind-reading might suddenly become one of her superpowers.

Spotting a trickle of blood from Kassandra’s head, she dropped her chicken in dismay, and grabbed at her face to get a closer look. “You’re bleeding!” She cried, as she licked her thumb and started smearing the blood away, much to Kassandra’s annoyance.

“Hey, quit it!” complained Kassandra, frowning through her squeezed cheeks.

“Quit complaining and let me look!” Diana argued, holding Kassandra’s chin as she checked the wound.

“Who are you, my mother? I swear to Artemis, I will slap you Diana.” Kassandra gave the Amazon a shove. “Stop fussing over me.”

“You don’t seem fine.” Diana grumbled.

After a long pause, Diana broke the silence again. “I found something you need to see. Some kind of codex I think. Containing diagrams and text that I can’t read.”

“Very interesting. But need to eat chicken, before looking at codexes.” Kassandra replied.

“It’s ‘codices’, not codexes.” Diana sniped. Did this Spartan’s stubbornness have a limit? She took another bite of thigh and tried again.

“You have centuries of fighting with a sword and dagger. You are possibly the most formidable fighter I’ve ever met. Yet, when faced with a seven foot warrior, you decide to wrestle her?“

“I won, didn’t I?” Kassandra shrugged.

“And breaking a god with your bare hands. Did that make you feel better?”

Kassandra looked up, quirking an eyebrow towards Diana. “I think it was with my legs actually.” She replied with a slight smirk.

Diana smiled as she noticed Kassandra’s mood lift. “Well, you have mighty legs then Spartan.” She replied. Pursing her lips, she considered her next move, let out a sigh, then decided to risk it, putting an arm round Kassandra in an embrace.

Diana felt Kassandra wriggle uncomfortably, and she closed her eyes, resigned to the fact that she was about to be thrown into the river, until she felt the warm weight of the other woman sink into her.

“I’m sorry Diana. It’s just… eventually, I lose the people I love. These enemies, they are trying to take my friends from me. And if they fail, time will just take them instead.”

She paused, and rested her head on Diana’s shoulder.

“And I will be alone again.”

Diana froze still. She searched for words, any words, but could find none. It had not occurred to her. In Themyscira, surrounded by other immortals, immortality was a divine gift. In man’s world, it just meant eternal sorrow, with a new loved one lost each lifetime. She reached her other arm across Kassandra’s waist and hugged tight.

“Let’s see this codex then.” Kassandra’s chirped, feeling a little self-conscious. She pulled away from the Amazon, giving her a little smile of gratitude, who responded with a small nod, and reached into her waistcoat to withdraw the vellum sheet.

“I’ve studied every human language, but these markings mean nothing to me. Must be some kind of code.” She explained.

Kassandra looked up and grinned. “Well then. Seems like I’m not only the strongest, but the smartest as well. Because these are Isu glyphs and I can read them.”

***

“Hahahahaha! The Dikastes defeated you unarmed? The great Enyo, destructor of worlds, overpowered by a human woman.” Lucrezia’s cackle echoed through the cavernous hall, shortly followed by Giulia’s hiss of laughter.

“I don’t see either of you making progress.” Enyo spat. She was knelt at the altar of the Vatican’s secret basilica, a subterranean structure deep beneath the papal enclave, and the high command of the Isu gods. The room was washed in candlelight, and silent save for the occasional dripping stalactite in the dark corners of the room. The two Italian women were perched on a row of seats on the altar, either side of a vacant, central throne.

“That’s the difference between us Enyo,” Giulia began, “we attack the heart and the mind. We have neutralised Themyscira, secured nearly all the artefacts, and captured the artist and the assassin. You are supposely the muscle, and yet with two warriors and a legion of Kolossi, you failed to defeat one Amazon.”

“And you hoard the artefacts for yourselves. Were I to wield an apple of Eden myself…” Enyo growled.

“Then the Dikastes would have taken that from you as well as your dignity.” Lucrezia mocked, causing the war god to dip her head in shame. “And you say the Amazon escaped with the codex?”

“That’s correct sister. It was meant to be a distraction.”

“Then all the pieces are in place. They know where to find us, they will try to rescue their loved ones, and once they do, they will be met by forces 100 times more powerful than their own.”

“You used me as bait? You expected me to fail?” Enyo’s eyes burnt red with rage. “Do not forget what I’m capable of!” She roared, as the cavern quaked in response to her fury.

“No sister,” hissed Lucrezia, “we expected you to bring us the Dikastes’ head, impaled on her Staff of Trismegistus! She is the only one left with the power to stop us. Losing the codex is our consolation for your failure.”

“And that is why we sit here. To the left and right of our leader, and you kneel before us.” Giulia finished.

***

“I know you love your wine Kassandra, so I understand the barrels, but why travel with all these trinkets?” Diana asked politely.

“I need them. They are my trade goods!” Protested Kassandra.

“Ten snake skins, two leopard pelts, a golden statue… is this Roman?”

“You pack your bag Diana, I’ll pack mine. And when we need something from my collection to complete our mission, you can kiss my ass cheeks,” huffed the Spartan. “Did you bother to pack the codex you found, or does her highness need me to do that too?”

“You can carry the codex. I like to travel light.” Diana replied with a snigger.

Kassandra was close to giving her companion a thump, and she probably would have, had the Amazon not started staring at her with beautiful, sparkling doe-eyes.

“What is it now?”

“Nothing.” Diana grinned.

“Honestly, Diana, I’m warning you…” Kassandra growled.

“I’ve just never been saved before.” Diana replied. “You’re my hero Eagle Bearer!” She giggled, her theatrical, girly tone giving Kassandra the sense she was being mocked.

“Ouch!” Cried Diana, as a water pouch hit her square in the face inflicting no pain whatsoever.

Kassandra smiled, burst into a laugh, and slumped on the bed of the guest room. “So, twenty-four Kolossi you said? That’s quite impressive.”

“So is seeing through the eyes of an eagle.” Diana replied.

“It’s more through the mind really. And I don’t do it often. It unfair on the creatures – it’s scary for them, even if they are too proud to admit it to me.”

Diana shuffled over and sat next to Kassandra on the bed. “What caused you to come find me so soon?” She asked, more sincerely this time.

“It was an ambush; I could sense it as soon as I got within a hundred paces of the cart. So instead, I called my flying friend, and started searching for you.” Kassandra looked at Diana and grinned, “Because I couldn’t bear to be apart from my delicate princess a moment longer.”

It was silly, but the words sent a flutter tickling through Diana's stomach. The thought of Kassandra’s searching for her, caring about her, wanting to protect her. She wasn’t used to it or sure how to respond, so settled on just jabbing the other woman in the side with a firm poke of her fingers, causing her to jolt in shock.

“Oh, the big, tough Spartan is ticklish, is she?” Diana laughed, eyes narrowing into a rather naughty look.

“Don’t even think about it.” Commanded Kassandra, with as serious a tone as Diana had ever heard.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Diana replied sincerely...

“Probably.”

***

It was quite therapeutic. After a long day tending to the needs of her clients, purchasing supplies and running the kitchens, her candle-lit evenings doing paperwork with a glass of red wine were an opportunity to enjoy some serenity. Sat at the open door, enjoying the fresh evening air, she listened to the footsteps of passers-by, the clicking hooves of wandering horses, and the occasional sounds of local alley cats and owls competing over prey.

It was rare to receive any evening customer, save for the occasional weary traveller looking for a warm room to stay. And as midnight approached, it seemed Claudia would be left uninterrupted, and in peace, with just her bookkeeping for company. Until a tall shadow formed at the entrance.

“Can I help you traveller?” Claudia greeted, beckoning the figure to her desk. “Do you need a place to stay?”

A towering woman stepped into the room allowing her metallic-white armour to shimmer in the candlelight. Blonde haired and brawny, she looked too Germanic to be local, and her expression looked less than kind.

“I’m here by the order of the Papal guard. Looking for a criminal known as the Eagle-Bearer.” Instructed the woman, striding forward again to loom over the desk.

Claudia rose, standing tall, but failing to match her visitor by a few inches. “My clients enjoy the luxury of our rooms, as well as their full anonymity.” She replied plainly, staring at the soldier without so much as a blink.

“I won’t ask you again mortal. Where is the Eagle Bearer?” The soldier, purposefully and menacingly, peeled off her gloves, revealing fine glowing lines over her hands and up her arms.

Claudia glared, leaned forward, teeth gritted as she snapped her response.

“Try it.”

With a snarl, the soldier swung at the table with the back of her hand, the strike propelling it and its contents across the room, breaking into pieces as it crashed against the stone wall. Reaching to her waist she unsheathed a dagger. “Fool!” She jeered, thrusting straight towards Claudia’s throat.

With a crunch it made contact, with such superhuman Isu strength and speed that Claudia was unable to dodge in the slightest, but instead of blood gushing from the veins and arteries of the assassin’s neck, it was the blade that shattered and peppered the floor like metal rain.

“I warned you.” Claudia growled.

The Isu’s eyes broadened in surprise, unable to fathom what had happened, then gaped open further as the assassin’s blade sliced up through her jaw, nasal cavity and into her brain.

Strafing elegantly to the right, Claudia left the soldier to fall, retracting her hidden blade fast to avoid, as far as possible, any blood hitting her clothes.

“Well, that’s something at least.” She sighed, as she concluded her dress had escaped any splatters. She looked at her ruined paperwork and sighed again, walking over to the bar to grab a fresh bottle, before plonking herself down on a sofa and pouring herself a large glass of wine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Wherever you are, I hope you are happy, healthy and safe. It's been a shocking start to the year, and I know in many places lockdown is really tough.
> 
> Hopefully this update will provide a few of you with some "Diandra" goodness!
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments. Seeing messages in my inbox is my absolutely fav, makes me so happy :)

“Good morning, ladies.” Claudia’s slow enunciation sat somewhere between a statement and question, as she peered to inspect the pair who had sheepishly emerged from their slumber. It was a full hour after dawn, far later than Kassandra would normally arise, and both women looked suspiciously dishevelled.

“Oh, Claudia, hello. How are you?” Kassandra stuttered, clutching the back of her neck, a bashful tell she had had since a child.

Diana beamed beside her, almost bouncing on the spot, her body language in total contrast to the Spartan. “Good morning!” She chirped, oblivious to her companion’s reticence.

“I’m splendid.” Claudia replied, returning to her book with a wry smile. “However, I’ve decided I’m coming with you if that’s ok?” She affirmed.

“To Rome?” Kassandra asked surprised. “Why?”

“Yes to Rome. I know I can’t fight like you, but I can handle myself… and because of that…” She pointed to the corner of the room, at the dismembered Isu corpse, limbs, guts and blood, strewn across the floor.

“By the gates of Hades, what is this?” Kassandra asked, aghast by the unexpectedly horrific sight.

“An absolutely mess. That’s what it is.” Claudia replied obtusely. “She came last night looking for you.”

“You killed this warrior yourself?” Diana’s eyes sparkled in fascination.

“Yes. But not before she ruined my evening.” Claudia’s short, precise answer left the room silent, with Kassandra and Diana gawping in turn at the sliced-up carcass and the nonchalant Italian.

“But Claudia, sorry. Why is the Isu cut into pieces?” Kassandra asked cautiously.

With a huff, Claudia dropped her book on the sofa and glowered. “Because Kassandra, we’re not all demi-gods. I’ve no idea what Isu are made of, but she’s the weight of a horse.” Her expression changed to a broad mischievous grin. “And I assumed you two would be _occupied_ this morning.”

Kassandra squinted as she deciphered the insinuation, whilst the comment passed Diana by entirely.

“So…?” Claudia asked tentatively, her expression turning more austere.

“So, what?” Kassandra replied puzzled.

“Can I… come with you?” Her voice quivered with uncertainty. Despite her best attempts to build her independence, even holding the position of Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood for a time, the loss of her family and a lifetime with her over-protective older brother ate away at her from inside. “I know it will be dangerous, but…”

“Yeh, sure.” Kassandra blurted.

“Oh, I thought, hmm… you might have your doubts.” The Spartan’s emphatic response wasn’t what she had expected.

“Huh? What are you talking about? We could use a murdering, mad woman.” Kassandra replied, staring at the floor again.

“A beautiful, murdering, mad woman,” Diana corrected.

“Oh, ok. Well then...,” Claudia's confidence returned, “go get yourselves a hearty breakfast. I’ll finish this off and we can leave before noon.”

***

With her belly full of stewed fruits and oats from the market, Kassandra finished preparations, packing her remaining essential trinkets into two large satchels. Given the chance she would travel with more, but a stable full of Phobos’ would be needed to transport it all.

Gazing out the window of their room, she could see the Amazon perched on the back of the cart, swinging her legs in the sun as she waited. Her raven-coloured hair glistened in the light, with lustrous skin glowing like toasted almond. She looked gentle and carefree, but still, without question, devastatingly powerful.

“She’s gorgeous by the way. Very well done Misthios.” Claudia remarked, breaking Kassandra from her daydream.

“Oh, what? No, we aren’t…like that. We are just working together for this mission. Just partners. With a common enemy.” Kassandra voice was a little hurried, keen to put her friend right.

“I see. But partners who also make love to each other?” Claudia chuckled.

“Claudia! No!” Kassandra yelped in dismay.

“Don’t try to claim you two haven’t done anything. That woman was practically glowing this morning and you looked like a guilty little kitten. And all that noise last night…I thought you were going to break the floor!”

“We were just…” Kassandra grinned, her cheeks flushing bright red, “Err, she was tickling me, then… I sort of put her in a headlock…” Her smile widened, gently biting her bottom lip to help keep her composure. “Then well, she threw me into that wall… and we wrestled, _but_ _only a little!_ ”

“And? Then what happened?” Claudia replied, trying to smother her own simper.

“Nothing! We just talked! About each other’s lives.” Kassandra straightened up and put on a more stoic expression. “Warriors should know each other well if they are to go into battle together.”

“Kassandra, if I didn’t know better, I would say…” Claudia paused, as Kassandra swiftly pressed her index finger against the other woman’s lips.

“Let’s just leave it there for now shall we,” Kassandra said softly, her veneer of seriousness faltering, revealing big pleading puppy dog eyes, dilated pupils shouting...

_I like her!_

“I understand,” Claudia confirmed with a nod, as she hefted a large satchel to her shoulder. “Dear god, you don’t travel light do you Eagle Bearer?”

***

“Can I take that for you?” Diana shouted, as Claudia approached almost crumbling under the weight of Kassandra’s trade goods. She grunted it was fine, dumping the sack on the ground alongside Phobos, who spying the load gave her a suspicious stare.

“I need to build my strength if I’m going to fight with you two.” Claudia snorted.

“You are a fine warrior Lady Claudia,” Diana replied. “And a wonderful ally. I am incredibly grateful for all you have done for me and owe you a great debt.”

Claudia gazed at the Amazon. She was intoxicatingly beautiful, and from what she had seen so far, thoughtful, and kind-hearted, leaving Claudia hesitant to speak…

“You owe nothing Diana. But about Kassandra, you should know, everyone assumes she is invincible, because of her skills, her bravery and… well, those muscles. But she is a gentle creature, with a big heart. She longs to love someone and to be loved in return, and has lost so much.” She paused, and softened her voice to make sure Diana understood, she meant no offense. “Please don’t hurt her.”

“I would never…,” Diana started, eyes widening in surprise. “I…”

“Chaire, ladies!” Interrupted Kassandra as she strutted from the doorway, swirling her sword for effect in one hand, carrying the rest of her luggage in the other. “Ready to travel to Rome and kill our shit-eating enemies?”

“Let’s do it.” Diana replied, her eyes darting back to Claudia, who gave her a reassuring smile, “Let’s beat these… Malákas!”

***

Claudia was out of sight, taking her turn to gallop ahead and scout the surrounding forests for an ambush, leaving the two women riding in parallel, their mounts slowed to a trot, as they entered the last few miles of the day’s journey.

“So, tell me Diana. What is Themyscira like?” Kassandra asked in a thoughtful tone.

“Themyscira? It's... beautiful. It’s a paradise. The sun is always warm, the land is lush and it teems with wonderful plants and creatures. An island of love and kindness.” Diana's eyes seemed vibrant, affection for her homeland flowing through her soul.

“And this paradise, how does it stay free from corruption? In this world, time and again, evil rises to power, no matter what I do.” Kassandra looked hopefully at the Amazon, wishing for her to unlock a secret that had eluded her for centuries.

“There is just one rule. We put others before ourselves. That is all.” Diana’s eyes flickered momentarily, as her haunting failure to protect her sisters returned to her. The pain they were enduring, having had their souls torn from their being – but she refocused on Kassandra, sensing that, at this moment, it was the Spartan who was in more pain.

In turn, Kassandra scanned her memories, recalling the countless occasions she had sacrificed everything to help those in need, drawing a groan from deep in her gut.

“I’ve tried this. I have put everyone before me,” she sighed in defeat.

Diana could sense Kassandra’s sadness. Her eternal lonely struggle, and again the undercurrent of loss in her life. “It has to be everyone, working together for each other,” replied Diana. “It is beyond the control of one person, even someone as powerful as you.”

Kassandra’s expression remained vacant. It was clear she had heard similar words before, simple platitudes, too many times to count, which floated past her like a feather on the wind. Diana could feel the Spartan’s incredible burden, and her impossible stubbornness, torturing herself with the guilt of every life she couldn’t save.

“You know what’s beautiful about you Eagle Bearer?” Diana asked gently, prising Kassandra out of her distant gaze and back to her attention.

“My abs?” she chuckled, drawing a snort from the other woman.

“Yes, they are handsomely chiselled. But I meant your heart. You have fought so hard, for so long. You have taken so many hits, often alone and against all odds, but you still care so much for people – openly and unconditionally. You inspire me Kassandra.”

Those last words knocked the air out the Spartan’s lungs, causing her jaw to clench, nostrils flare, and tears well under her eyelids.

“Inspire you?” She repeated helplessly, clearing her throat with a solid grunt to regain composure. “But… I’m not worth… I’m…,” she sputtered.

“You can’t take compliments, can you Kassandra?” Diana laughed

“No, it’s just, you’re an Amazon princess, how can I…,” she paused, before barking in frustration, “ahh, stop it! I preferred it when you were pounding my face with your fists!”

“Ha! I knew I would defeat you eventually Spartan,” she replied, drawing a low, playful growl from her friend. “So, you were asking about Themyscira… it’s not all peace and pretty scenery. There are also the festivals, tournaments and the parties.”

“Tournaments? Like a Pankration?” Immediately, Kassandra’s disposition picked up.

“Oh yes, everything. Running, fighting, hunting, wrestling… you would love it.” The Amazon grinned, as she watched the child-like fascination fill the eyes of her companion.

“I could challenge a whole island of warriors...” she replied.

“And then there are the parties. Where we eat, drink, and tend to each other’s needs.”

Kassandra gulped, stared silently at Diana, acutely aware of what she was alluding to.

“I told you. We take care of each other. In every way.”

***

“Ezio. Can you hear me my friend?”

“Leo? Is that you? Where am I?” The assassin twisted his body, finding his wrists and angles to be bound, his mouth full of a dry rust, and his surroundings as black as the night on a new moon. The stone floor assaulted his bruised limbs, covered in what felt like a tattered linen tunic.

“It would seem we are being held captive by Lucrezia Borgia. But I believe there are much darker, more powerful forces here Ezio.” Leonardo's rasp revealed his thirst and fatigue, the signs of maltreatment, but with an unflappable composure.

“Where is this place?” Ezio asked, his mind still a haze.

“My guess is Rome. And based on the lack of light, and consistent cool, damp air, I would postulate deep underground. Significantly deeper than Machiavelli’s tunnels.”

Ezio rolled to his side, jostled for a moment, pulled his arm free of it's bindings, and untied his feet. Remaining crouched he closed his eyes to the darkness, focused his mind, and scanned the room with a pulse of his eagle vision – revealing the large stone cave, and the ten locked jail cells lining the room, with no way out.

“Seems we’re in a touch of trouble aren’t we old friend”, Ezio laughed, “I don’t suppose your formidable genius can aid our escape?”

“No not this time. The bars are solid, the locks unbreakable, and the cave is sealed.” Leo explained. “I’ve done all I can. Now all we can do is wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“Kassandra.”

***

The beat up taverna sat on the outskirts of the small city of Orvieto, which hovered on its rocky clifftop in the red Umbrian evening sky. Overshadowed by the looming Duomo, the taverna bustled with a hum of activity, nestled in the otherwise deserted cobbled walkways. The windows glowed as candlelight escaped through the steam-covered glazing, and the surrounding air sang with the scent of beef stew and beer.

As the three travellers entered, the raucous scene continued unabated, the room heaving with workers, mostly drunken, some chatting in small private groups, some more ostentatiously preening, others governing the bar area with a grating bravado. They were largely ignored, save for some gawking and winks, apart from one particularly unsavoury group trying to attract attention with some grotesquely lewd finger gestures.

“Maybe we should find somewhere... quieter,” suggested Claudia, diplomatically, aware Kassandra was already glaring at the individuals.

“It seems pleasant to me Lady Claudia. These gentlemen are waving to us.” Diana chirped, shamelessly pointing at the group.

“That's not waving Diana,” corrected Kassandra, “these men... they aren’t being respectful to us.”

Diana’s brow furrowed as she reassessed the context of the repulsive sign language, before starting to bolt in their direction, no doubt to knock their heads off, only to be tugged back by the Spartan.

“I agree Claudia. We can find somewhere more pleasant.” Confirmed Kassandra. “With a bit less...”

“No!” Diana demanded, yanking her arm free from Kassandra’s grip. “I’m not going to be intimidated by rats, and I’m having that beef stew I can smell. There's a table over there and I’m going to sit at it,” she exclaimed triumphantly as she stormed over to take a seat, leaving the other women stranded.

“Kassandra...” Claudia started in a low, forbidding voice.

“Yes Claudia?” She knew what was coming.

“Remain calm.”

Kassandra faced her friend, expression plain and sincere. “I’m. Always. Calm.” She replied, before walking after Diana and gesturing to a girl to bring them three beers.

Claudia sighed, before following to the table.

“Please God, have mercy on these people.”

***

The beef was delicious and the beers fresh. It was clear, aside from some sleazy clientele, the owners cared about their little taverna – good food and drink, a warm fire, and a warm welcome. The girl serving was local. Sweet and hardworking. Polite and attentive.

After their initial introduction, the three women were left largely undisturbed. Most of the customers went about their business, and even the loutish gang of men, who flickered between being a nuisance and just generic ill-mannered behaviour, proved easy to ignore.

Until it happened. As the sweet young waitress walked past, the biggest of the thugs at the bar reached for a handful of thigh, right in the Spartan's eye line. Kassandra's nostrils flared, catching the attention of the thug in return, and he stood up to approach.

“Your legs hot for my fingers too traveller?” he slurred, spitting as he failed to control his alcohol-numbed lips.

“Speak to my friend like that again and I’ll tear your arms off.” Growled Diana.

“Not before I tear his fucking...” Kassandra started.

“Calm.” Interjected Claudia, rolling her eyes, before turning to the man with an ice-cold smile. “We just want a quiet dinner, without drawing attention to ourselves, and then we’ll be on our way. Would you please leave us be?”

“Leave you be? How about I leave you raw from my cock?” Gargled the man in return.

Claudia’s jaw clenched, all her self-restraint focused on not ramming her hidden blade through the man’s gullet. “Sir, please, take a look at these two women for a moment.” Claudia wafted her hand at the two warriors. “Just look at them. They could kill you in a blink. Please walk away.”

“Fuck you slut. I will cut you down...” before he could finish, Claudia rose to her feet, squared up an inch from his nose.

_Kassandra elbowed Diana in the ribs with a snigger. “Ten florins she knees him in his balls.” She whispered._

_“Headbutt.” Diana whispered backed, receiving a scoff from the Spartan._

“Call me that word again,” Claudia hissed. She reached behind her neck, detached a large pendant necklace, and placed it on the table gently.

“OK Slut... argg!”

The skull crunching thud as Claudia’s forehead made contact, sent the man flailing backwards and hushed the room to silence.

_“No way!” Kassandra yelped under her breath._

Enraged, the man charged, only to be met with a hammering right hook, belting him to the floor and out cold.

_“I taught her that one.” Kassandra tittered proudly._

“Oh, your goons would like a turn would they?” Claudia heckled, licking clean her bloodied knuckles. The three men stalked forward, armed with knives and bottles – before stopping in their tracks at the sight of the towering figures that had moved to Claudia's flanks.

“This is where you run,” Diana commanded, triggering the men to flee, dragging their barely conscious friend to his feet and out the door in haste.

“Really composed there Claudia, well done.” Kassandra laughed.

“They’re alive, aren’t they?” Claudia replied, grasping her bruised forehead as she replaced her pendant. “And all they’ve seen is a small woman floor a drunk moron in a bar fight. Doubt this news will spread too far.” As it touched her chest, with a subtle pulsating glow, Claudia's injuries healed.

“A Piece of Eden?” Diana asked in astonishment.

“Yes, a Shard.” Kassandra replied in hushed tone, “highly unstable, but powerful – and charged from my staff.”

Claudia spun with a smile, her noble demeanour restored, and addressed the stunned taverna, “My friends, sincere apologies, just a minor disagreement. Please accept my gift of wine for all!”

***

As the evening continued, the taverna came alive with fun and jollity, and after many more drinks, the ladies had dispersed. Claudia was conversing with the taverna's matron, retaining some degree of elegance in her inebriated state by using the bar for support. Diana had found a group of swooning young ladies to recount tales of her Themysciran adventures. Whilst Kassandra lounged at their table, alone, but content, watching her friends from a distance, and letting the alcohol sooth her insides.

“Hello, Great Eagle-Bearer,” said a soft voice beside her. “Do you mind if I join you?” It was the bar maid, bearing two more beers, and the sweetest of smiles.

“Great Eagle-Bearer?” Kassandra chuckled. “Who told you to call me that?”

The girl looked a little embarrassed. “Your friend, the other big one, she said you would like it.”

“Well, she was right,” Kassandra replied smugly glancing over at Diana, “but please, call me Kassandra.”

The young lady sat down, expression demure, but eyes fixed on Kassandra. She was very pretty, mid twenties, with long blonde hair, and petite – elfin sized compared to the Greek goddess by her side.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying,” the girl began, edging her stool even closer, “but you’re quite wonderful. I’ve never seen a warrior so strong and beautiful.”

Kassandra grinned. “Thank you. You’re quite beautiful yourself,” she replied, turning on the charm in a deeper, huskier Greek voice. “Say how about the two of us find somewhere...”

She broke off, suddenly looking up at Diana who was still occupied with her small crowd.

“Yes?” Replied the girl as she ran her finger tips up Kassandra’s forearm and over her bicep.

“Er, I mean...” It didn’t feel right. She searched for Diana again, hoping to catch her eye, “perhaps we could join the others. Diana has fine stories.”

“I doubt they measure up to yours.” Replied the girl, inching closer and allowing their legs to brush up tight.

_Damn it Diana, look at me!_

And as if she could read her thoughts, the Amazon did look their way, immediately seeing the young woman's advances…

But instead of a frown or scowl, instead of the possessiveness Kassandra hoped she would see, Diana smiled and returned to her conversation. That was all, not even a moment of pause. Not a flicker of jealousy.

Kassandra stared at her beer. Processing her emotions was never her forte, but with beer in her veins, her thoughts seemed to just gurgle in her brain. She picked up her tankard, downed her drink, turned to the girl, and smiled.

“You’re right. I have experienced extraordinary things,” she replied, placing her palm on the girl’s hand, letting their fingers interlace. “Let me show you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> The latest chapter is here! It's a little shorter (ahead of what's likely to be an epic chapter 11) and a bit different to the others... I hope it works!
> 
> A shout out to some of you that commented - you honestly gave me such a lift this month. Some of the sweetest comments I've seen from such a lovely group of readers. Thanks you so much!
> 
> Finally, I would like to thank megaguardain for their amazing art, capturing Kassandra and Diana's first meeting perfectly. It's so beautiful! Please check out this great artist for a commission or on Patreon.
> 
> https://aquila-v.tumblr.com/post/641418572890013696/awesome-art-by-megaguardain-who-captured-a-scene

It was the break of morning.

Kassandra loved the peaceful haze she felt as she awoke. The first moments of each day always felt carefree, as if sleep had cast a spell to free her from her burdens, at least for a few moments. Her mind was clear to soak in her surroundings – the unfamiliar ceiling timbers, the warm sheets of a cosy bed, and the sweet floral smell emanating from the luscious hair of the beautiful woman beside her.

Kassandra was in the bed chamber of Fiora, the barmaid who had proven so besotted with the Spartan that she had well-nigh dragged her back to her room. And although on any other night Kassandra would gladly satiate the hunger of such a pretty companion, on this occasion it didn’t feel right. They had chatted late into the night, exchanged stories, and shared cuddles, but that is where Kassandra wanted to stop. She rolled and stretched out her limbs, to find the girl splayed on her side, staring at her in a trance.

“Good morning Misthios,” hummed the girl, her flushed cheeks still radiating with attraction.

“Oh, Good morning Fiora. I was expecting you to be asleep.” Kassandra replied, leaning over to stroke Fiora’s hair and head, to soothe her back to a slumber with her touch and the warmth of her fingers.

“I can sleep when you’re gone. For now, I’d just like to look at the goddess next to me, if it’s ok?”

“Whatever you need,” Kassandra smiled, kissing Fiora’s forehead with a gentle press of her lips. “I’m here for you.”

Fiora grinned and shuffled over, pressing her silk wrapped body into Kassandra’s warm, olive skin, sliding her thigh against the Spartan’s legs, and running her palms over her shoulders and arms. She studied every valley and bump, absorbing the moment to retain it forever.

“You feel so strong! Like a human lioness – I can’t believe such a woman can even exist,” Fiora quivered.

“Thank you.” Kassandra blushed, letting her whisper run over Fiora’s ear. “Thank you for making me feel wanted.”

“Wanted?!” Fiora gasped. “Who on God’s Earth couldn’t want you?”

Kassandra smiled, although her eyes conveyed a resigned sadness.

_The only person I really desire._

***

Kassandra emerged late morning, kissing Fiora goodbye and leaving a small token to remember her by – a tiny Saxon carving of a wolf that she had picked up a few hundred years earlier.

It was another beautiful warm day, with the air crisp and still, carrying the earthy scent of the freshly watered vineyards that surrounded the hilltop town. In the corner of the piazza Claudia tended to Phobos, brushing her mane and feeding her treats, and in the centre, Diana stood close to another woman, almost intimately so.

Kassandra shuffled a few steps towards them, then hesitated.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t interrupt,_ she thought, despite every muscle in her body wanting to intervene.

The woman leaned forward, brushing her nose against Diana's to whisper something in her ear. She was ravishing, with jet-black hair, rich tan skin and striking blue eyes. Her hands clasped at Diana’s hips as she spoke, caressing the Amazon with no sense of modesty, almost as if she wanted the Spartan to see.

Kassandra's shuffle ceased entirely. Frozen to the spot, she swallowed, finding her throat constricted and dry. She watched closely as the gorgeous temptress withdrew, finishing with a goodbye kiss, and conceitedly strutting away from Diana, as another small group of women caught Kassandra's attention.

“Caterina and the warrior were at it all night,” one woman giggled.

“I heard, four more of the townsfolk joined them, but nothing could satiate the warrior's appetite,” the other gossiped in return.

_No, it can’t be... she wouldn’t, would she?_

Kassandra's brows furrowed so deeply they almost met.

_I thought she liked me._

She looked up to see Diana approaching.

“Good morning Misthios! Did you have a good night?” The Amazon asked, her usual cheerful tone on this occasion grating against Kassandra’s already raw senses.

With a deep sniff of her nostrils, Kassandra searched for composure. “It was fine,” she replied flatly, her body as rigid as a statue.

“I hope you had a good rest. Mine was splendid.” Diana chuckled.

Kassandra’s jaw clenched, unable to muster a response other than another inelegant grunt.

“Not very talkative this morning… it’s ok,” Diana confirmed gently. “There is something I want to tell you anyway… something a bit personal.”

“I know what it is… I don’t want to hear it.” Kassandra snapped.

“You know?? Oh, I’m… I’m sorry,” Diana stuttered.

“You don’t have to apologise. But in future, you don’t need to distract me with pretty girls to get me out of the way. Just tell me to get lost, and I’ll leave you to do whatever your loins desire.” Kassandra could detect she was starting to sound upset.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to get you out of the way.” Diana pleased, “It was Caterina’s idea, but...”

“Ah yes. Sexy, sexy Caterina. That was her I presume?” Kassandra pointed towards the fountain where they had been standing. “Chatting about your wild evening together?”

“No! Well, yes that was her. But we didn’t do anything. We were just talking.”

“Oh really? Didn’t do anything huh? Hold your shiny rope and say that to me.” Kassandra barked.

“What? No! Kassandra, what’s got into you?” Diana exclaimed, reaching forward only for the Spartan to swipe her hand away.

“It’s fine.” Kassandra stated. “It’s better this way.” With a sharp inhale she stormed towards the horses, raising her hand to mark their conversation over.

_Stupid Kassandra! Getting your hopes up again... when will you learn?_

Diana stood stunned, eyes starting to well from the exchange. “Fine then,” she burst. “Don’t tell me what’s wrong. I don’t want to know.”

***

It was the break of morning.

Diana's sleepy eyes opened as light peeked through the guestroom curtains. She stretched her limbs across the bed, devouring the space and revelling in the glimmer of luxury to which she used to be so accustomed.

After a deep breath, she let out a loud, exultant groan of unapologetic pleasure, bringing the rest of her consciousness back to the waking world.

She had had a lovely evening. Apart from the brief fracas, which Claudia had so efficiently dispatched, the night had involved drinking and chatter, freeing her mind momentarily from the ties of duty, all alongside her new friends that she had already grown so fond of.

And all night, the Spartan kept stealing her gaze and her thoughts. She was such a strong, tender, complex woman – overtly confident and somewhat flirtatious at first, and then at other times so stoic and reserved, even shy. In just a few days she had seen her upset and in pain, but also seen the inner strength she possessed to share those weaknesses and wear them so proudly.

Sliding out of bed and to her feet, she stretched out fully, gazing at herself in the mirror, body completely bare, save for her beautiful raven hair rolling over her shoulders. A single thought occupied her mind as she stared at her image...

_I wonder if Kassandra would like this... would like me?_

She pouted at herself. A practice at looking alluring, which she concluded was unsuccessful. Standing up straight, she placed her hands on her hips to give it another go in a more natural pose.

“Kassandra! I offer unto you my body, so that we can make love together!” She declared, immediately cringing at herself, and crossing her arms in embarrassment to cover her chest.

She sighed, and turned to find her clothes.

_Come on Diana. Just tell her how you feel._

***

Outside the taverna, Diana spotted Claudia had risen early to tend to their horses, a task she seemed to do sluggishly and in a daze.

She had seen this before, the symptoms that poor mortals displayed the morning after drinking alcohol. Sometimes a fate worse than death it seemed.

“I wish you a speedy and wholesome recovery Lady Claudia!” She bellowed with a smile, receiving a meek, unenthusiastic wave of acceptance in return.

Breathing in the morning air, she exhaled again, her limbs feeling more relaxed than they had done in years. The bird song was beautiful, and she followed their sound to the centre of the piazza, where they bathed in the fountain, fluttered their wings in delight. She soaked in the morning, not noticing at first the young lady approach from her side.

“Hello Diana.” The lady greeted in a smooth voice, “I was hoping to see you here.”

Diana recognised Caterina from the previous evening as one of the ladies most transfixed by her tales of Themyscira, and as the night went on, she had become quite persistent in her pursuit of the Amazon.

“How are you this morning?” Diana replied cheerfully.

“I’m longing...” Caterina remarked in a measured tone. She pressed forward, placing her hands on Diana’s sides, and sliding her cheek up against Diana's, “...for your touch. I wanted to try one last time to make you mine.”

It wasn’t the first time Diana had received this kind of attention, but responding sensitively was never easy. “Caterina... I’m sorry... I can't.”

“Is it the Spartan?” Caterina persisted with a smirk. “I saw how you were looking at her. That’s why I encouraged Fiora to get her out of our way last night. I heard they had quite the evening together.”

“You did?” Diana stuttered, before regaining her composure, “No, it doesn’t matter. Kassandra is free to bed whoever she wishes, and it changes nothing.”

“I see. Well in that case, I guess I should wish you a good journey. But if you change your mind. You know where I am.” Caterina grinned, haughtily spinning away despite her failure.

Diana pondered. Her feelings, if anything, becoming clearer with the exchange. The reason why she couldn’t even entertain the thought of being with another woman… because her heart belonged to the Eagle Bearer.

_There she is now! OK Diana, be brave, and just tell her._

***

It was the break of morning.

Claudia’s head pounded. Her mouth was dry, skin slick and raw, and limbs bruised. The bed creaked as she attempted to roll, only to collide with the naked frame of the woman beside her. She tried the other way, but again, found the warm flesh of another body.

As Claudia lay still, she struggled to recall the evening's events, picturing disjointed images of drinking and sex. Lifting her body to rest on her elbows, she discovered two young men unconscious on the floor, semi-naked, and bound tightly in rags to each other.

_Shit._

Crawling to her hands and knees, she reversed down the bed between the two sleeping bodies, tiptoed around the men, crept across the room to reach her clothes and slipped them on, pausing occasionally to grasp her throbbing forehead.

“Damn this Shard to eternity for not subjugating my hangovers,” she grumbled. Misusing her assassin-honed stealth, she reached the door undetected and turned the handle, looking back at the pile of bodies, fast asleep and exhausted.

_Hmm, only four? I’m sure there were five... where did... what was her name... er, Caterina go?_

***

Brushing Phobos did little to distract from her groggy head and nauseous stomach. She puffed through her nose, attempting to exhume the alcohol fumes from her body, narrowly managing to keep yesterday’s stew down as she watched the courtyard through watery eyes.

_Fuck this._

“I wish you a speedy and wholesome recovery Lady Claudia!” Shouted Diana from across the courtyard, jolting Claudia from her self-pity. She waved back with as much enthusiasm she could find, holding onto Phobos for support, and watched as a dark-haired figure approached the Amazon.

_There you are Caterina – where did you slink off to this morning?_

To her left, Kassandra emerged, although Claudia was unable to catch her eye. She looked as majestic, composed, and beautiful as always, despite having consumed nearly triple the wine and beer.

 _I hate you Kassandra._ Claudia’s head throbbed.

Phobos turned to give Claudia a long lick on the ear and a solid nose bump in the chest. Neither helped, but the tickling sensation made Claudia laugh – the silly creature was trying to help at least.

After a bit more grooming, she searched for her friends, who were now standing together, chatting, or perhaps arguing.

_Here we go, let me guess… who can throw a spear the furthest… no maybe it’s who’s got the stronger ass muscles… seriously, these two just need to…_

“Let’s go Claudia. I want to get this mission done, so I don’t have to see this woman again.” Kassandra shouted, as she marched towards her.

“Oh, I see. Kassandra, are you ok? You seem upset!” Claudia squinted at the Spartan.

“She has no reason to be upset. I’m the one being accused of lying,” snarled Diana, following close behind the Spartan.

“Hey, Diana.” Claudia replied, her tired eyes straining at the Amazon with confusion. “What’s going on with both of you?”

“You _are_ a liar” shouted Kassandra, causing Claudia to wince in pain.

“Shut your mouth, or I’ll…” Diana started, stamping forward with her fist raised.

“Hey, hey, both of you!” Claudia shouted. “What the hell is going on?” Her head and gut were lurching and these idiots screaming at each other was torture. “You know what, forget it. Beat the shit out of each other – because that worked out so well last time – but let me get to a safe distance before you level the city ok?”

Diana stepped back with a huff and Kassandra turned away, stubbornly growling at the floor.

“OK,” they both agreed, separating to mount their respective horses, leaving Claudia in between, perplexed, exhausted and reeling…

_God help us. This is going to be a long journey._


End file.
